A Touch That Burns
by The Flamekeeper
Summary: Raven goes though life as a shadow without even knowing it. She fights crime, sometimes hangs out with her friends, and meditates. She expects nothing from herself and would continue this way if not for the smooth criminal that sees so much more for her.
1. Chapter 1

**Here it is! My first fanfic! I'm so excited! Feel free to review. And don't try to be gentle about them either; How else am I supposed to grow as a writer without constructive criticism?**

* * *

A dark, hooded figure sat atop Titan's Tower on a rarely uneventful afternoon. The pale girl floated peacefully, meditating to her hearts content. The past few weeks had been havoc, what with Cinderblock remodeling downtown Jump, Overload trying to overtake Cook's Electronics, and Plasmus digging up sewage lines. The Titans were grateful for this brief respite at home, doing as they pleased.

When Raven meditated, she often lost track of time, so it was a bit of a surprise, even though it shouldn't of been, when her her violet eyes revealed a night sky dotted with stars. Unfolding her legs, Raven gracefully came down to the Tower roof, where she swayed a moment. Raven then remembered that she hadn't anything to eat since the day before, not even her precious herbal tea, which she coveted dearly. In her haste for the type of peace that could only be found in deep meditation, she came straight to the roof, bodily needs forgotten. Well, now they demanded to be heard, making strange yet insistent noises from her abdomen.

'_I hope I still have some tea left in the pantry'_, Raven thought, and rather than walk down the tower stairs, she opted to teleport in front of the common room's door.

Upon her entry, she took notice of Beast Boy and Cyborg playing a racing game of sorts on the tower's flat screen. Not surprising. Robin was listening to music at a near-deafening level while looking over a few criminal files. Truly living up to his mentors mind set of 'never being too prepared'. And Starfire was doing the one thing everyone in the tower dreaded her doing the most: cooking. She was busy concocting some kind of creature in the kitchen that Raven was almost sure would growl at her for entering it's territory if she drew near. Raven shuddered and made a mental note not to be around when Starfire looked for some unlucky soul to sample her newest creation.

"Hello Friend Raven!," came Starfire's gleeful greeting.

"Hello Starfire," Raven responded in her usual monotone. She walked to the kitchen and went rummaging through the cabinets for her homemade blended tea mixture. She had no sooner grasped it when lights of red repeatedly blinked throughout the room, a piercing alarm disturbing everyone.

"Titan's, move!," Robin called. Immediately, all the Titans but Raven headed out the common room door. Raven, scowling at her slightly shaking hands, flew out the same way her friends had previous exited.

* * *

**A/N:**

**What'd you think?? Love it?? Hate it?? Tell meee!! R&R! Haha. Not to sound pushy or anything...**

**-ASRC**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I can only ever dream to own TT. If I did, there would be a constant stream of new episodes. **

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed me story! As requested, I present my audience with a longer chapter! Over 1,000 words!**

* * *

The T-car skidded to a stop right outside Jump City's newest and biggest jewelery store. Housing some of the worlds most precious stones, it was undoubtedly the pride of the city. Of course, jewelery meant diamonds, which meant thieves or madmen who needed such things to power some kind of death ray or something. Otherwise known as problems for the Titans. Seeing Red-X strolling out of the store with a sack over his shoulder, looking as if he hadn't a care in the world, really wasn't too shocking. He was a hell of alot better than the before mentioned madman. Although catching him may not be any easier. He wasn't known as one of the most elusive criminals in Jump for nothing.

"Freeze X!" Robin shouted as soon as he got off his R-cycle, assuming a defensive pose. The rest of the Titans took appropriate battle positions.

"I don't think so, birdbrain. Maybe another time," replied X, every movement and gesture beneath the black spandex and skull mask emanating cockiness. Robin bristled.

"Titans, go!"

Robin sent birdarangs with harmful intent upon X before retrieving his staff from his utility belt and charging. Skillfully dodging the weapons and sonic blast from the elder Titan, X teleported behind Cyborg, planting an X on his back. With a string of curses profane enough to make a sailor blush, Cyborgs power supply shut-down. You couldn't really blame him though. Would you be too happy that every time you tried to fight, the enemy could tap a little red sticker on you and you'd be out like that? It was basically the same as fainting and Cyborgs language was clearly demonstrating his frustration.

X barely jumped backward in time to avoid a string of Starfires righteous starbolts.

"Easy, beautiful," X started, his hands up, teleporting again. Starfire, now on alert, tried to look everywhere at once in her attempt to pinpoint the enemy.

"With all this attention, birdboy might get jealous,"Red X finished from behind her. Whipping around, Starfire was met with X's palm very close to her face. Said extremity issued a cloud of knock out gas, instantly subduing her. Starfire began her plummet down to the unforgiving concrete. Raven, being the unacknowledged and unofficial watcher and protector of the group, saw this and caught Starfire with a bubble of her power where she gently laid her on the ground. She stopped and swallowed a minute, trying to get past the light-headed feeling she was experiencing.

"Nice catch, Rae!" Beast Boy called before heading towards Red X. Raven left Starfire where she was; She was safe now. What counted was finding X and finally making him pay time for his crimes and the energy spent in capturing him. Taking a deep breath Raven tried to _will_her body into feeling better. Raven simply did not do weak. Already with a plan devising in her head, Raven sank through the ground, deciding that concealment and patience was the best way to catch a thief.

Upon hearing Robin's battle cry, Red X pulled out one of his X blades and met Robin's staff with his own weapon.

'_Seriously, you'd think being the Bat's apprentice would teach him about stealth', _X thought bemusedly.

Beast Boy, in the form of a hawk, flew down towards X from an incredible height, and transformed into a lion when he was nearly on him. Pushing Robin, Red X quickly kicked Beast Boy's head and sent a gelatinous ball his way. The ball exploded on impact and trapped the changeling in the unforgiving red goop. Beast Boy tried many forms to get free in vain before returning to his original form in defeat, wailing about what it would do to his hair.

Without pause, Robin came at Red X again and again, his staff a continuous blur, all his blows dodged.

"Tsk, tsk," X chastised, shaking his head in an almost sorrowful manner. "Kid, you need to work on your aim."

Robin seethed. One could almost hear his teeth grounding together. "How's this?" Robin asked angrily, jumping in the air, his foot slicing through the air, narrowly missing Red X's head, making a small crater where he once stood.

"Sloppy. Very sloppy," X continued to critique. Red X knew that the angrier Robin got, the less focused he became, thus, the easier it was for X to take him down. After few more jibes and a nearly manic Robin, X saw an opening in Robin's otherwise impeccable defense, and X sent him flying. Grinning behind his mask, X swiftly retrieved his goods whistling. But for some reason X had this feeling tugging at the back of his mind, like he was forgetting something...

Before X could remember that there were five Titans, Raven, making sure she was behind the thief, sent a stream of her black power towards the back of X's head, effectively knocking him out cold.

'_That's what you get for forgetting about me,' _thought Raven smugly. Laying the thief on the ground, Raven re-binded him with her power, whilst sending two beams of identical power with her other hand to heal and revive Robin and Starfire. Beast Boy was staring at her, shocked at his friends easy capture of the slipperiest criminal in the city. Robin and Starfire quickly came to, but the same could not be said of Cyborg. What Cyborg needed was to be recharged, something Raven couldn't help with. Eventually her friends took in the scene of Raven holding X and bore the same expression Beast Boy previously wore. While Starfire carefully used her starbolts to free Beast Boy, Robin jogged over to the dark girl.

"Wow. Good job, Raven," Robin commended, giving that all too familiar grin.

"Don't thank me yet," monotoned Raven, eyeing X. "He can get up at any moment, and I'm not strong enough right now to detain him when he's fully conscious." Because of their bond, Robin was the only person who could detect the self-loathing that tinged her words when admitting weakness. Giving Raven a sympathetic and understanding look, he made a note-to-self to ask later why she was weak in the first place. But now was not the time. If Raven was right, and she usually was, he had moments to lock the thief up.

"Raven, I want you to teleport Red X to jail. You're the only one who can get him there the fastest. The rest of us will take Cyborg back to the Tower. After you take care of X, report back to me immediately." With that, Robin went over to the rest of the team to carry his orders out.

Raven sighed. She knew that the amount of power it would take to transport two people would almost completely drain her of power, and she would either have to send for someone to get her, or it would be a few hours walk back to the Tower. But orders are orders. Focusing on her destination, Raven's eyes glowed white, and she and X were wrapped in darkness.

Just before the moment she and Red X teleported, X abruptly came to himself. Raven gasped. Never before had she felt such strong emotions from someone else. Anger, hatred, and deep, deep sorrow bombarded her and she choked, suddenly unable to breathe with the onslaught of emotions. Images flashed before her eyes, gone before she could decipher them.

_**Powerless. **_

_**I can't stop them.**_

_**Why? Why him?**_

_**Please, just stop! Stop! **_

_**Take me instead! **_

_**Kill me! Kill me! **_

_**Just please don't hurt him! **_

_**Everything hurts. **_

_**I'm so sorry.**_

_**Stop! **_

_**JARED!!**_

The last thought was so powerful Raven had to choke back tears. All of this happened in an instant. Raven's thoughts were muddled, her focus lost. She and X transported, landing hard. Bleary-eyed, Raven looked around and the lone thought that reapeated itself in her head chilled her.

'_I have no idea where I am.'_

* * *

**A/N:**

**Okay, I just submitted this story about two seconds ago and I already got some positive reviews!! I was seriously jumping up and down like a giddy school girl. XD But the reviews were great and they definitely motivated me. Hopefully I'll live up to everyones expectations! Please continue to R&R for me and more chapters! I'm thinking maybe...10 reviews for the next chapter? **

**-ASRC**


	3. Chapter 3

**Dun-duna-dun-dun! Chapter 3! Just so you know, I made myself sit down and type up this chapter, which is a great feat because I am the biggest procrastinator of the century. Even right now I should be doing the dishes, my homework, and type up another story for fictionpress, but because of the reviews, I decided to make another chapter. Enjoy! **

**-ASRC**

* * *

Raven shakily got up on her feet, feeling rather than seeing Red X doing the same. As she steadied herself (for teleporting when weak and distracted was doubly exhausting) she took in the one thing her surroundings had to offer: Trees.

'_Great. Just great. Stuck in the middle of nowhere. With Red X, no less! By Azar, when I get my hands on whatever god thinks this is amusing..,' _Raven thought sourly.

"Mind telling me where we are, Sunshine?" asked X, as if he were asking her the date or the time. Raven looked over at him with a glare to curdle new milk.

"My name is _Raven_. Use it."

"Touchy, touchy. Alright, Angel, you got it," Raven could almost see the arrogant grin. Rather than waste energy sparring with the enemy, she turned away from the thief, and took a deep breath. She began to feel inside her mind instead of projecting it outwards. She didn't want to waste precious energy looking for something she may or may not find. Her eyes closed tighter in concentration. If she could just find it then maybe- Ah! There it was! Raven opened her eyes in relief, although, as usual, it couldn't be read on her face.

"We're still in Jump," she said.

X considered her thoughtfully, his head cocked to the side. Crossing his arms, he asked, "How do you know?"

"...I can feel Robin." She said reluctantly. That was all she would say on the subject. She wasn't about to talk about her bond. Especially when the other person was a notorious thief. X was still looking at her, and it made Raven nervous. Ignoring the thief, Raven began her trek through the forest. Fast.

"Hey, Angel! Wait up!" She didn't. X jogged up next to her. It bothered Raven how easily he could keep up with her even when she was walking as fast as she could without running.

"So..How come you're walking when you could just teleport? You certainly don't need the exercise," X said, making a show of looking her up and down. Raven rolled her eyes. A lot of good that would do him when she was wearing her cloak and hood. All he could see was a dark blue cylinder with a head. Raven considered. X hadn't attacked her yet, and why would he? They both knew she wasn't much of a threat alone. Plus, he stole jewels, not Titans.

"I don't exactly have the..energy to teleport right now," Raven replied. X was a bit surprised. She looked fine. No different than usual. If she was weak, she was good at hiding it.

Raven was just glad she was still upright and sounding lucid. Her vision got blurry from time to time and she was glad for the cloak that hid the shaking of her arms and legs. Raven just couldn't understand how drained she felt from just two days without food. Living with the monks on Azarath had instilled the need to be frugal, so she was used to it.

'_I had a cup of tea just yesterday!' _she thought exasperatedly. But wait, no. How could she have time for tea after being kept up from morning till late night with the crime and training she had had to deal with? Then she really thought. Racking her head she tried to determine how long it really had been since she'd eaten or drank.

'_Dear Azar..' _thought Raven. The last thing she ate was her favorite guilty pleasure, waffles. Which had been a surprise from Cyborg to repay her for taking one of his shifts so he could go out with Bee from Titans East. That was four days ago. Gulping, Raven fixed her face with a stoic expression, determined to get to Titans Tower before passing out. For once, she was thankful for her demonic heritage that seemed to be the only thing keeping her alive.

"So you're telling me that we're going to walk all the way to the Tower?" X asked a little incredulously. Now it was Ravens turn to be incredulous.

"Yes, _I _am going to the Tower. Who said anything about you accompanying me? I don't know why you're still here."

"That hurts Angel, really. A thief I may be, but to leave a defenseless and beautiful girl to fend for herself in the wild? I didn't know you thought so little of me," X said, feigning hurt. Despite herself, Raven had to repress a smile. She didn't reply.

"Well, I don't know about you, but I'm not one for hikes. I _could _teleport us.." X said, trailing off. Raven gave him a scalding look. There was no way she was about to trust a thief to take her _anywhere _when she was powerless. Did he honestly think she was that stupid?

"Okay, well that's out," X said, sounding..disappointed? For a short while, it was quiet. The sound of their feet crushing the forest floor was the only ambiance in the otherwise silent forest. It felt strange to be walking next to X as if they were old buddies, taking a stroll. Even stranger not to be talking or even fighting. But she was glad for the peace. While she knew her team was probably worried for her, she could finally think. As they walked in silence and Raven hoped they got to the Tower before dark. She felt uneasy at the thought of being alone with him at night. Then suddenly Raven found herself in need of air. She was taking in short, erratic breaths and she new she needed to stop. Once she trusted her voice, she spoke up.

"X? I need to stop," she told the thief, her voice not betraying her internal battle to stay alive. Without waiting for a reply she walked over to a boulder and sat on top of its smooth surface. She smiled internally when her position on the boulder reminded her of a certain mute guitar player..

X followed, curious. He thought demons would have more stamina. Especially crime-fighting ones. Something was up. X peered at her closely. When he really looked at her, her skin looked paler. She was sweating a bit and her breathing was uneven. Raven wasn't paying any attention to the thief, too intent on her own struggles, and she started when she felt a hand on her forehead.

"What are you doing?!" she demanded, sending a punch his way. X braced himself for the blow, but when he received it, he looked at the dark sorceress with wide, surprised eyes. He'd barely felt anything! A striking contrast to the blow he'd received from her earlier. Raven on the other hand couldn't even feel mortified because she was sure her legs were pounding on the boulder like drums and her mouth was so dry and could someone stop spinning the world please? Raven pitched forward. Red X, ever the instinctive, caught her almost before she had a chance to fall. It was then that he finally saw what she had kept to herself these long hours. Her hood had fallen back and he could see her flushed face, the pain and weariness she couldn't muster up the strength to conceal. He saw the shaking of her limbs and stared a moment.

'_She's been this sick the whole time?!' _X thought in amazement. But he didn't stare long. She was sick and being out in the elements wasn't really helping her condition.

"Jesus, Jewel, what have you been doing to yourself?" he mumbled more to himself than to her. "It's called a va-ca-tion." If he didn't know any better, X would of thought he saw a ghost of a smile on her lips as he picked her up and headed for the only place he knew was safe: his home.

* * *

**A/N:**

**Sooo? Like it? Hate it? Review! This chapter seems alittle slow to me, what do you think? I'm aiming for at least 1,000 words per chapter now, to please my readers. And I just wanted to show my gratitude to Richard. A nice chap who's given me more than one comments and good advice. Thanks! :]**

**-ASRC**


	4. Chapter 4

**To say I was happy with my reviews would be the understatement of the century. I was so surprised when I read the positive reviews about Chapter 3! I thought I completely botched it, in my opinion. And a shout out to Richard-I looked up that song and fell in love with it. And a shout out to Rebecca! Another repeat-commenter! I am grateful for all of your support and I hope I'm worthy of it! :]**

**-ASRC**

* * *

Starfire looked at her leader with worry. Robin was angrily pacing the common room, just having finished ranting. Cyborg was sitting on the couch, looking exhausted, and next to him Beast Boy was looking dejectedly at the floor. Raven had been missing for a day, and the team was unaware how important a role she was in their family until they received a call from the Jump City Police Station, asking 'when the hell they thought it would be convenient to bring in the theif'. After that, it was one long search. The team had turned Jump upside down, to no avail. Their exhaustion was beginning to show, and Starfire didn't think that working themselves to death would solve anything right now. The Titans were at their brink, and while she was worried for Raven, perhaps more than anyone else, she knew they couldn't help if they threatened to drop where they stood. Besides, Raven could take care of herself. This is what Starfire told herself, and it kept her hopeful. Looking at Robin, Starfire repressed a shudder. Never had she seen such a look of such unrest on her leaders face before. It frightened her.

"Where could she be?!" Robin said, looking like he was about to pull his hair out. While Starfire, Cyborg, and Beast Boy seemed fit to pass out, Robin gave no indication of weariness. He looked like he was being contained, and he never stopped moving, as if to work off some of the frustration and the need to be out, searching.

"Perhaps we should rest, Robin," Starfire said, placing her hand on his shoulder, looking imploringly into his eyes. Robin shook her off violently.

"How can I think of rest when Raven is out there, nearly powerless?," he raged, remembering her earlier comment about not being able to restrain X when he was fully conscious. "Who knows what's happening? X could have her right now. She's not safe! And I won't rest until she's back here, _home_."

Just thinking about the thief with Raven, _his _Raven, made Robin want to break something or someone. Particularly someone with a skull mask. The Boy Wonder had fancied Raven for a long time. Sure he had had a thing for Starfire, but after so long, it waned. And after a discussion with the Tameranian, he found the feeling was mutual. The waning may of started after Raven had felt the need to bond with him, to prove to him that something that was very real to him didn't exist. Apparently Starfire had noticed this, and realised her feelings were long gone when she found she didn't mind. Robin didn't feel the need to say anything to Raven yet. Why would he rush things when they had all of the time they needed? Things were nice right now because they were natural. Words can't describe how elated he felt when holding Raven in the only hug she ever willingly initiated. After fighting Trigon, it was like a breath of fresh air. How his heart beat in his chest...Well now the object of his interest was gone, alone with a thief he helped create. Repressed agitation caused him to constantly pace. Red X was his fault. It it weren't for his one mistake, this wouldn't be happening right now. Raven would be here, safe and in sight. Robin wanted to find X and make him pay for taking what didn't belong to him. Robin punched his fist into his other hand.

"Dude, chill. Rae'll be fine. She's a big girl," Cyborg soothed, getting up from the couch.

"She's out there with _Red-X _and you're trying to tell me to relax?!" Robin wondered if his teammates had lost their sanity.

"Look, man. We all know Rae, and if there's one thing we know for sure, it's that she's strong. If X has any wishes to stay in this dimension, then I doubt he'll lay a finger on her," Cyborg said, looking his leader in the eye.

"Yeah, I mean, we're all worried for Raven and stuff, but it could be worse, dude. She could be out there with _Slade_," Beast Boy consoled. The thought of Raven being trapped somewhere with Slade made everyone on the team feel sick. But there was little to worry there; Slade hadn't been seen ever since the Trigon incident, and Slade wouldn't of kidnapped Raven without calling the other Titans and threatening them while simultaneously gloating.

Finally after looking at his other members, Robin sighed. He knew there was logic in their arguments. He just didn't see it through the frustration.

"Okay, team. Let's get some rest and meet in the morning to search again," he said tiredly. As each of his teammates left, Robin received some sort of comforting gesture from each of them. A hug, a pat on the back, a sharp-fanged smile. Robin turned off the lights and made his way to his own room, walking to the bed in desolation. He threw himself heavily on the bed, not bothering to remove his mask, and tried to sleep. But the sandman refused to visit Robin. In mere moments restlessness made him toss and turn, unable to get comfortable. Finally having enough 'rest', Robin got up and opened his door, peeking out into the hallway. Not a soul was up. After making sure his teammates were soundly asleep, Robin silently made his way to the garage, to his R-cycle, into the rain, and hopefully, to Raven.

* * *

Robin didn't have to search long. As he raced along the streets of Jump at the ungodly hour, soaked to the bone, he thought he saw a familiar figure hopping from rooftop to rooftop...

Without a thought, Robin did a 180, and followed the black-clad figure down a few blocks. It was vexing that he couldn't get any closer to the figure. A flash of lightning revealing a tattered cape, a mask and chest bearing the same red mark. There was no doubt in Robin's mind as to who he was pursuing. He impatiently wiped the rain water off his helmets visor. As they raced further and further into downtown Jump, Robin took action. With one hand on his R-cycles handle he used another to throw a bird-arang just in front of his target. With an explosion he saw the thief being thrown backwards from the shock of the weapon, and Robin seized his chance.

Quickly braking his ride, he had his grappling hook in a matter of seconds, and was on the roof in an even shorter time. As his feet hit the roof top, lightning sinchronizingly flashing, he was greeted with Red-X, in the flesh, looking at him, with no Raven.

"Where is she?" Robin demanded, sounding feral. Red-X shook his head.

"All work and no play makes Boy Blunder a dull boy," he said, wagging his finger. Robin clenched his teeth. He'd long since had enough of Red-X's blatant disrespect. Robin charged, staff in hand. Red-X merely teleported.

"I didn't bring you hear to fight, Bird Brain," X said, a good distance behind him. Robin whirled around. A flash of lightning ripped accross the night sky.

"Well, now you've got one," Robin spat before charging again. As before, X teleported.

"I only wanted to make sure one of the Titans got my message," X stated simply. Panting, Robin looked at him through the black mass of his wet hair. After a moment of glaring at the thief Robin's voice rung out.

"What message?"

The thief smiled behind the mask.

"She's safe."

Before Robin could react, another flash of lightning resounded, and with that flash, X disappeared.

* * *

**Ah, a fine ending don't you agree? I tried to get the rivalry between the two down, so I ended up with this. And just because I care for my readers, I suffered a _very_ painful Charley Horse. But did I stop and quit and seek help? No. I stayed dutifully and presented you with another chapter. :] Hope it was enjoyed! Not sure of the next time I'll be able to update; One never knows what the future holds!**

**-ASRC**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5! I couldn't believe all of the positive reviews I was getting for my last chapter. As you can tell, it made me want to get up and write up another one. This is my attempt at a longer chapter. Please enjoy! P.S.- I changed the name at the end of chapter two to fit the flow of the story. Please keep in mind that it is not himself he's talking(thinking) about.**

**-ASRC**

**

* * *

**

With a small cry, Raven jerked upright, a thin layer of sweat covering her petite form. Swiping a hand over her face, Raven sighed. She couldn't remember ever having a good nights rest. Nightmares had plagued since she was a child.

Looking around, Raven's eyes widened. The bed she lay in was covered by a crimson blanket and pillows. The walls were black and the curtains over the windows were tightly shut, dispelling any thought of sunlight. Raven thought hard. She remembered the mission, teleporting with X, the walk in the woods, then...nothing. Frowning, Raven looked around the room until she spotted her cloak hanging on a nearby chair and her shoes beside it. Rising out of bed, she retrieved them. Already, she felt better with her cloak hiding her form. Carefully, Raven opened the door and slowly proceeded down the few stairs. The hallway was very small and Raven assumed she was in an apartment of sorts. As she reached the end of the stairs, she found she was right. The small kitchen and living room served as the entrance of the dwelling, and she could see the door straight in front of her. Before she could even think of leaving, Raven pitched forward, collapsing on the carpeted ground.

She had felt her legs shaking the moment before it happened. While sleeping had helped her condition somewhat, it still didn't fulfill the need for sustenance itself. Raven tried to use her arms to push herself upwards. Her arms shook violently, and she gritted her teeth, determined. After a while of equal parts exertion and exhaustion, Raven managed a sitting position while leaning heavily on the bottom-most stair. Her breathing was labored, and almost at the exact time she got to her present condition, who should open the door?

Red-X appraised the sight in front of him for a moment, shutting his door. The dark sorceress was sitting in a pathetic heap in front of his stairs, hiding her face. Raven turned to a kneeling position and unsteadily got to her feet, leaning onto the wall for support, not acknowledging X.

'_Of all the people to see me so feeble, it had to be X,' _she thought exasperatedly.

"Where am I?" Raven asked.

"My place."

Raven looked around at her strange surroundings.

"How long have I been out?"

Red-X shrugged. "A day. I was just thinking about waking you up but I remembered that you can heal yourself or something like that, so I didn't bother."

Raven nodded. She figured as much and she was under too much stress to play The Inquisitor right now.

"Need some help?" X asked, suddenly beside her. Raven barely repressed a squeak of surprise. How could someone move so fast and so quickly without her noticing?

Nodding her head, Raven attempted to stand on her own without the help of the wall. Bad choice. Her body fell heavily and once again, X caught her.

Raven instantly felt soothed. X's aura was very relaxing. It was like a gentle ocean wave, lapping coolly at her mind, and Raven was presently thankful for her abilities as an empath, seeing as how they were making her forget the worst of her fatigue. Raven sighed in contentment.

Hearing this, X grinned. The thief was more than happy to be the one holding the famous Ice Queen. Even happier to soothe her so. What the thief was feeling was..quite the bafflement really. Why should he care what she thought? She was a Titan for Christ's sake! But for some reason, the thief felt a little something more than attraction, despite how dormant it may be, towards Raven. Having her in his arms just felt..right. He was more than interested in her, and instinct told him to make her his, and he was never one to disregard instinct.

"Angel," X's synthesized voice said softly. Instantly, Raven's eyes flew open. She attempted to push away from the thief, as if she only just realised where she was, but he griped her tighter in response.

"No. No! Let me go!" she commanded, resisting. Gripping her by the shoulders, X lowered his head to her face.

"Why?" the thief asked simply.

"Why?!" Raven sputtered. "How can you even ask that? For one-_** I'm a Titan!**_ I shouldn't be here. I shouldn't be _**enjoying **_this! This is wrong. I need to go."

X tilted his head as if Raven were doing something peculiar. "You don't need to be afraid," the thief said to her. Raven started, looking the theif in the face.

"I'm not afraid!" she quickly defended.

"Right. That's why the moment you figured out you were actually enjoying something you tried to run away."

"I'm not running away! I'm doing what any other sane person would do."

"Whatever you have to tell yourself, Angel," X said, shaking his head. Raven glared at him. She could feel him smirk in response. Raven glared harder. She could think of nothing that irritated her more than someone not cowering beneath her glare. After a full minute of this strange stare-down, X got bored. Tugging the sorceress forward, she gasped when she fell into his well-muscled chest. She was about to protest when she felt his hand caressing her head, her ultimate weakness. Feeling her defenses crumble, Raven leaned into the masked man. X smiled. For a while they just stood there, enjoying the feel of the others warm body against them. But when Raven started to feel a strange, as if she were being spun around, she reluctantly lifted her head.

"If I don't eat something soon, I'm going to die," Raven said bluntly. X blinked behind the mask. Well, that was certainly one way to put it. Considering her a moment, an idea visited X.

"I know the perfect place."

Raven raised an eyebrow.

* * *

"Dear Azar, this is good!" Raven exclaimed, putting a piece of waffle into her mouth.

When X had withheld information on what they were going to eat, she was skeptical, but when she saw that it was an all-day breakfast joint, she was amazed that such a miracle could happen to her. She was almost certain her mouth had collected a small ocean of saliva when her order of hot, syrupy, waffles were placed in front of her. Only her consciousness of others kept her from tearing into the food like a starving child from a third world country.

In X's opinion, nothing could compare to the sight of seeing Raven's eyes widen like saucers when they first entered the restaurant. He internally congratulated himself at picking the right spot for his sorceress to dine. He continued to watch her bemusedly, wondering at how someone with her characteristics find something as simple and ordinary as waffles so appealing.

'_I guess it's just one of those things that make Raven, Raven,'_ X thought.

When Raven finished her food, she did something completely unexpected: She smiled at X. It wasn't a huge, all-out grin, or even a real smile, for the matter, but Red-X saw it for sure this time. An almost imperceptible warming in her eyes. Just the slightest upturning of the lips. Amazing how such a small gesture made everything in his world seem perfect.

Raven looked at X appraisingly. Before they left his apartment, Red-X made the wise observation that if she were to leave as she was attired, she would soon be recognised. So X made little work of materialising a black T-shirt and jeans just about Ravens size. When Raven asked whose they were, she had expected to hear that it was from one of his girlfriends; One could tell without asking that Red-X was nothing short of a ladies man. But no, he surprised her with a different answer.

'_They're my sisters,' he had said._

And Raven said nothing on the matter. Just took the clothes and changed. She still kept her belt, though. One thing she wouldn't be parted with. When she came out, she was quite surprised at Red-X's own appearance. The suit was replaced with a blue band tee. He wore dark jeans and darker shoes. But that was nothing in comparison to his face. The mask was gone. His black hair was kept longer than normal conventions called for, his bangs swept ac cross his face, and the rest was down, almost touching his shoulders. He had nice skin and lips that looked all too inviting. An electric smile that had Ravens heart pounding the second he layed it on her. All in all, a very fine specimen of man-hood. The one thing further hiding his identity were the dark shades he wore.

"Want to get out of here?" X asked, leaning accross the table. Raven frowned. She couldn't deny that going somewhere with X had a certain- allure. But she was a Titan. And she was, for the most part, healthy and able now. She raised her fingertips to her face, watching the small ammounts of power she could now summon there. What she should do now is go home. Tell her friends where he lived. Turn him in now! If she didn't she would be disreguarding everything she stood for. She didn't even want to imagine what her friends would think of her if they found out that she had been, literally, in the arms of the enemy. Then she thought of how worried they must be and winced. Red-X, as if he could hear her thoughts leaning away from him, reached out and slipped his hand under her palm on the table, stroking the back of her hand with his thumb.

"Please, Angel," he asked quietly. Raven bit her lip. She glanced at their hands which had now moved to an inter-locking of fingers, and then up at his face. She had a feeling she would regret this.

"Okay."

* * *

Robin sat at his computers desk, searching all of his databases and records for some clue to Red-X's whereabouts. He'd been at it hours, and nothing. Robins frustration seemed as if it would soon take a life of it's own, running through Titans Tower and dismembering anything in it's path. He thought back to his conversation with his fellow Titans after he had come home, and couldn't help but think it had gone terribly wrong.

_Robin had walked into the Towers main entrance, dripping wet, angry, and met with the other three Titans. No Raven._

_'Glorious! Friend Robin, you are unharmed!' Starfire cried, engulfing him in one of her famous bone crushing hugs. After a suggestion from her friends, Starfire gasped and immediately let go of Robin, allowing his skin to turn back to a more natural color between breaths of air._

_'Dude, where've you been?' asked Beast Boy, slightly annoyed. Robins disappearing act cost Beast Boy his oh-so-valuable beauty sleep._

_'Yeah, man, you had us really worried there for a minute,' said Cyborg from beside the young teen. _

_'..I fought Red-X.' There was a collective gasp. _

_'No wonder you look so messed up!' Beast Boy exclaimed ever-so-delicately. He received a glare from the three elder Titans._

_'What happened? Is Friend Raven okay?' Starfire asked warily. From Robins attitude and physical state, she knew that his fight had been unsuccessful. She wasn't too sure of she would like the answer._

_'I followed him all the way to downtown Jump and we fought. He refused to fight and kept insisting that I give you guys some message. Like it'll make everything better and we'll just say "Oh, okay, that makes everything fine again." When I find him-" Before he could continue, Cyborg quickly interjected, knowing how easily it could turn into a spout of continuous irritation._

_'What exactly was this message?' he asked. The other Titans looked at him expectantly. _

_'He said, "She's safe,"' Robin said. To his surprise, his friends looked somewhat relieved. _

_'It's a bit unconventional, but it's nice to know our Rae is doing alright,' Cyborg finally said._

_'How can you even say that?! She's with X! RED-X! She's doing worse that "alright"!' he cried._

_'Friend Robin, if that were true, why would the Red-X go through the trouble of delivering such a message?' Starfire asked._

_'I don't know, but I don't trust him, and you shouldn't either!' he said, looking at each of the Titans in turn. _

_'Dude, we don't trust him, but I don't think this is some super-omega doomsday plan to take us all down,' Beast Boy said. _

_'The best thing we can do is wait until our lost Raven finds her way back to us,' Cyborg said._

And that was how it ended. He just couldn't understand. Weren't his friends the slightest bit worried about Raven? Hell would freeze over before he believed that X had nothing but innocent intentions towards Raven. Robin gritted his teeth.

"Please be safe, Raven."

* * *

As soon as Raven and X had gotten in the car, Red-X had thought fast and hard about where he would take the dark sorceress. Someplace she would enjoy, and would be impressed with. X considered.

'_She likes glaring, blue, quiet-' _X's thought stopped abruptly. There was only one place he knew of that you could go in Jump City where no one could disturb you, because he was the only one who knew about it. Red-X could think of no one better than Raven who would enjoy and properly appreciate a quiet place.

Pulling out of the parking lot, Red-X headed the one way to his home away from home, and consequently, the heart of a half-demon.

* * *

**This took FOREVER. I kept saying 'I'll do alittle today and tomorrow and submit the whole thing later' but I fought my inner procrastinator, and now you have Chapter 5! I hope you enjoyed it! Longest chapter so far!**

**-ASRC**


	6. Chapter 6

**I present you with Chapter 6! I just finished reading Drift Star's ****amazing ****fanfic! It instantly inspired me to start writing again. She's a ****very**** talented writer. If you've read her story, you know what I'm talking about. If not, she's left a few comments on my story, so click on her link and read it! You won't regret! And encourage her to update!!! Keep in mind her story will only be appreciated by those who can handle mature content.**

**-ASRC**

**

* * *

**

Driving through the streets of Jump, Raven lost herself looking out of the passenger window, X by her side. She was always one for deep thought, and currently she contemplated her current situation: Having feelings for a criminal. She wouldn't say that she was in love with him. The very thought alone scared her more than anything else had. She couldn't love anybody. A love from her would be cursed. Thinking about the last man she loved made her mood darken considerably. She made a vow to herself to never be made prey to a man who told her sweet nothings. What would one call what she was doing now? Her mind told her straight logic. Any man would tell a woman what she wanted to hear. Plus, he was a criminal. His very life was lie. He could just be trying to seduce her, for the fun of it or to get back at Robin.

Raven sighed. She knew it was useless arguing with herself; She felt a connection with the thief that she couldn't explain. When she was in his arms, it was like she was whole. When he touched her, she felt alive.

"Angel," X said from beside her, claiming her attention. Raven looked around with a start. She hadn't noticed that the car was parked. Looking out the window, and this time taking in the surroundings, Raven saw a forest. The kind people could go to for hikes and other recreational activity. She looked at X in question.

"You brought me here to hike?" she asked, not understanding. "You have a weird way of showing a girl a good time."

X smiled. "We are going to have to hike, but that's not what I had in mind when I brought you hear," he said, all mystery. Raven rose her brows in question.

"And what did you have in mind?" X smiled wider.

"Oh, you'll see," he said, unbuckling and getting out of the car. Raven frowned. Getting out of the car, she looked at the path leading into the forest with suspicion. Raven Roth did not appreciate surprises. Looking at her expression, X chuckled, the sound making Ravens skin tingle.

"Don't worry, Angel. You'll like it. Scouts honor," he said, raising his hand. Raven scoffed. That was rich, coming from him of all people. Surprising Raven, X grasped her hand and led her onto the path and into the forest. Looking at their joined hands Raven blushed slightly, glad that X was too busy playing guide to notice it.

"You know, I never would of pegged you for the outdoor-sy type," Raven observed.

"Well, I'm not, really," he said, thoughtful. "But a guys gotta get out once in awhile."

"When I think of you 'getting out' I see you clubbing rather than connecting with nature," Raven said.

"You'd be right there," he said, glancing back at her from behind his shades. "But there are times when I feel as if the things I do are too empty. A little one-on-one time with myself usually reminds me why I do what I do, and how fun it is," he added, thinking about fighting the Titans. In particular, Robin.

Raven thought a moment. So Red-X was capable of deep thought.

'_You learn something new everyday," _she thought wryly.

They progressed further into the forest until suddenly, X stepped right off the path and went deeper into the forest, puling Raven along.

"Um, X..." Raven trailed off, looking uneasily back at the path they had just deserted, growing smaller and smaller as they put more distance between it and them.

"Don't worry, Angel. I know where I'm going, trust me," he soothed. Taking a deep breath, Raven nodded, pressing forward with X. After twenty or so minutes of walking, X abruptly stopped, causing Raven to bump into him. Quickly turning around, X stepped behind Raven and placed his hands over her eyes. This all happened in a split second, and when Raven realised what he was doing, she growled.

"X..," she said warningly. He chuckled.

"I just want it to be a surprise," he murmured lowly, his hot breath ghosting her ear. Raven shivered slightly and X smiled in response. Nudging her forward gently, X walked them forward, out of the trees and into a clearing.

"Feast your eyes," X said, releasing his hold on her. Ravens eyes fluttered open and she gasped, her hand covering her mouth delicately. X grinned. Before her was a cliff that was covered in lush, green grass. To her left was a willow tree, its branches swaying softly in the breeze. When she looked to her left she saw a small pool, with many smooth stones covering its bottom, and boulders that sat on the right of it. But the most breath-taking aspect about the whole clearing was the view. One could sit at the edge of the cliff and see the vast expanse of water stretching all the way to the horizon.

As if in a daze, Raven slowly wandered forward, marveling at the beauty of such a place that existed right under her nose. When she reached the edge of the cliff, she just stood there staring at the scene before her, loving the feel of the warm breeze against her face, the smell of the ocean, the feeling of serenity that overcame her. She turned around when she felt X approach her. X looked at her for a long moment.

"You're smiling."

Shocked, Raven covered her mouth. Raven _never_ smiled. Smirked, yes. Sneer, sure. Grin sinisterly? Most definitely. But _smile_? Raven looked away, eyes closed in humiliation. She emitted a small gasp when she felt strong, warm arms wrap around her.

"Don't hide from me, Angel. If you're happy, then be happy," he said quietly, but with feeling.

"I-I'm not hiding," she said, not looking him in the face. He tilted her head up, making her look at him in the face.

"Yes, you are. And I don't want you to. That's why I brought you here. So you can be yourself. Show me who you are, Angel," he said, gazing deeply at her from behind the shades. Raven bit her lip. She was feeling overwhelmed. She was feeling so much, and in addition, she could feel X's longing and she didn't know how to handle it. No man had ever looked or treated her how X was and she didn't understand.

"Why do you keep calling me that?" she asked finally.

"Calling you what?"

"Angel. It's entirely inappropriate."

X gazed at her a moment. "Because you are an angel. You're the most amazing person I've ever met," he said honestly. "You're beautiful," he breathed. Wide-eyed, Raven started, looking Red-X full on. She started shaking her head in denial. X growled.

"Don't even start, Angel. You are beautiful, and it's about time you realised it," he said, daring her to challenge him. Raven was at a loss. She didn't even know where to begin to deal with a situation such as this. She was plain, pale, boring Raven. Hearing something so contradicting from X was both strange and scary.

"I think I need to sit down," Raven said looking nothing short of bewildered.

"Come on," Red-X said, tugging her in the direction of the pool. Rather than sitting on the boulders, X moved to sit next to the water, pulling Raven down beside him. Surveying the water, Raven reached out and lightly trailed her finger-tips on the waters surface, making numerous ripples on the waters shining surface.

"This place is beautiful," she said softly, smiling slightly. X observed the dark girl. Looking the way she did now, playing with the water, delicate hands ghosting on its surface, relaxed and with an almost ethereal expression on her face, she looked more like an Angel now then ever.

"Angel," X said, suddenly. Raven looked to her side and felt her heart jump to her throat when their noses touched. Slowly, X wrapped his arm around Ravens waist, lowering them to a lying position, never breaking eye-contact. His hair brushed her face as he gazed down at her. Reaching up, he made to take off his shades, but pale hands stopped his progress. He looked at her confusedly.

"X," she started, unsure. "Your identity is your own. How do you know you can trust me?"

X smiled. That was just like Raven. To think of him instead of satisfying her own need for curiosity.

"My name is Jason," he said, much to the surprise of Raven. "And I guess I'll have to find out," he said, tossing the shades off and searching her face warily. Raven stared, transfixed at his gray orbs. His eyes were the reflection of light on water, and she knew she could drown in them. Ravens heart squeezed thinking about how much he trusted her with, when she knew she didn't deserve it. She decided she would give X-no, _Jason_ what he had asked for. Placing her hands on either side of his face, Jason watched wide-eyed as Ravens eyes fluttered closed and she placed her full lips on his own.

It was as if Jason's heart stopped and lurched painfully back to life. Pressing his body against hers,

Jason lost no time in deepening the kiss, ravishing his angel. Ravens mind was spinning out of control. Happy was skipping, Love was blissful, and Lust was practically leaping with joy, as was Joy. She shivered as Jason's hands traveled down to her hips and held them possessively. Their mouths were practically fused together, tongues battling. Raven thought she would pass out from the elation she was feeling. Her breath hitched when she felt Jason's arms slide up across her stomach and rest on her breasts. There he began rubbing small circles on her nipples, moving to kiss her neck. Raven moaned and arched her back, instantly feeling a strange, warm wetness in between her legs.

_'Dear Azar,'_Raven thought, eyes rolling back in ecstasy.

Raven pulled Jason's head up from his ministrations and crashed her lips passionately against his. Jason was surprised by this, but was by no means discouraged from it. He groaned when he felt Ravens hands running up his chest underneath his shirt. She encountered his nipples and lightly circled them before moving across his well-toned chest. She blushed when she felt his hardened member beneath his jeans in between her legs. Raven was shocked that she could make a man feel this way. Jasons hands made a path of burning fire as they went up and down her body, over and past her erect breasts. Raven thought she would go crazy with pleasure.

"Jason," she moaned in between breaths, eyes closed. Just when he thought Raven couldn't get any sexier, he was proved wrong and became even more turned on when she said his name, voice filled with pleasure. They kissed heatedly, and it wasn't until she felt Jason tracing the waistband of her jeans that she thought she should put an end to this.

"Jason," she said, gently pressing against his chest. He didn't want to scare his angel or do something she wasn't ready for, so sighing, he placed one last, burning kiss on her lips before leaning back and looking into her eyes. Her face was flushed, her hair was messed up, and her lips were swollen. To Jason, she'd never looked more beautiful.

"Wow," Raven breathed, smiling at Jason. Jason smiled back.

"Wow," he agreed.

* * *

"Think you'll be okay?" Jason asked, eyeing the Tower. Raven looked up her home and nodded from inside the car.

"I can take care of myself," she said. Jason smiled.

"I know. Goodbye, Angel," he said, kissing her softly. When they pulled apart Raven had to hide the smile that was trying to spread across her face.

"Goodbye, Jason," she said. It felt so strange to call him that. Jason smiled, hearing his name sounding like music from the sorceresses lips. Raven got out of the car and waved before teleporting in the common room.

Instant chaos ensued. After several choruses of 'Raven!', she was grabbed and hugged from all directions.

"Friend Raven, how glorious it is to have back!" cried Starfire, almost snapping Ravens spine from the pressure.

"I...missed..you.. too, Starfire!," Raven said in between breaths. "I would like...to breathe now..."

"Oh!" exclaimed Star, releasing her friend. Raven gulped in precious air before being pulled into a similar embrace by her older brother.

"Rae! Where've ya been?" asked Cyborg, holding a piece of his family close. Raven smiled.

"Can't go a single day without me, huh?" she asked teasingly while Cyborg set her down. As soon as her feet hit the floor, a green blur jumped into her arms and licked her face before purring and snuggling against her. She looked down at the most adorable, green cat in existence.

"Miss me, Beast Boy?" Raven asked wryly. Transforming, Beast Boy hugged Raven, before holding her at arms length.

"Only a whole bunch!" he exclaimed, grinning that fang-toothed, child-like smile of his.

"Yeah, Rae, you know we can't live without ya!" said Cyborg, ruffling her hair, the only person anywhere who could do that and still expect his arm intact when he pulled away. Raven looked around and noticed someone was missing.

"Wheres Robin?" she asked.

"I shall fetch him!" said Starfire, flying speedily through the common rooms door. Not ten seconds later she arrived with a very flustered Robin in her arms.

"Starfire, what's the meaning of- Raven!" he said, launching up and embracing her. Raven hugged him back, glad to back with her friends. While she didn't have a horrible time while she was gone, she did miss her family more than she realised.

"Raven, where have you been?! We tried searching for you and we tried your communicator and couldn't get a hold of you! We thought X had killed you or something! How did you escape?" he asked all in the same breath.

"I didn't escape. I transported here." Robin looked confused.

"What exactly happened when you took him to jail?" he asked.

"He woke up in the middle of the transportation, and I lost my focus," she replied. "We ended up in the forest outside Jump. I tried walking back to the Tower, but I fainted."

"Fainted? Why? Did X do something to you?" Robin interrupted.

"No. I hadn't eaten in the past four days, and I suppose it finally caught up with me. In any case, X looked after me until I was well enough to come home, and here I am."

Her friends looked awe-struck. This certainly wasn't what they had been expecting when Raven came back. They expected a heroic tale of her brave escape, but instead they find that X had played..nurse?

"Wait a second," Robin started, looking like he was having a headache. "You mean to tell me that Red-X, **The **Red-X, took care of you?"

"That's exactly what I'm telling you."

"Where did you go?" he questioned further.

"He didn't really give me a good chance to look around, but I would assume it was his house."

The Titans gawked.

"Dude! You mean you were at his place?!" said Beast Boy, looking like he was about to have a break-down. Raven sighed. This was begining to get tiring.

"Wait. Does that mean you know where he lives?" asked Robin, unable to conceal the hope in his eyes.

"Like I said earlier, he didn't really give me a chance to look around. He's not stupid enough to let me know where he lives." In truth, Raven could teleport them there in a second.

"Well, it is most joyous to have you home, and that the Red-X has decided not to harm you!" said Starfire.

"Thanks Star," Raven replied, looking at her female friend gratefully. "If you guys don't mind, I'd like to get some rest. It's been a stressful few days." All her friends nodded their assent and Raven walked out, leaving her friends to try to comprehend the news they had just received.

Raven drifted through the halls to her room, and slipped inside, the door sliding shut behind her. She sighed happily at being in the familiar surroundings. Immediately she went to her closet and changed out of the loaned clothes, donning her leotard and cape. She walked over to her bed and collapsed on top of it. Despite herself, her thoughts wandered back to that magical time in the forest and she moved her fingers to slightly brush her lips, smiling sweetly at the memory. She wondered when she would see him again.

Before she could think anything else that would send her into a fit of blushing, there was a knock at the door. Sighing, she sat up, pulled on her hood, and drifted to her door cracking it slightly. Starfire waited on the other side.

"Friend Raven, I would like to talk. May I enter?" The Tamaranian asked politely, knowing how Raven valued her space. Raven opened her door wider and allowed her beautiful friend to enter. As soon as the door shut, Starfire turned around and grasped Ravens hands, excitement shining in her eyes.

"Friend Raven, please tell all of the courting that has happened since you were away! What did you and the Red-X do? Will he come here? Oh, this is splendid! I am so happy for you, Friend Raven!" said Starfire, giddy with excitement. Raven on the other hand had to focus a moment, trying to remember how to speak.

"Wha-How?! Star, how did you know?!" Raven asked, flustered.

"Raven, I too am a woman, and I knew from the first you mentioned him. Your expression was softer, and you defended him. I knew from the start that you and the Red-X had developed the feelings for another," the princess said proudly. "Please tell me all that transpired! I am eager to know and to engage in the 'girl talk'!"

For a moment Raven was stunned speechless. But then she pulled her hood down and sat with her friend on the bed.

"To tell you the truth, Star, I'm relieved you know. I admit, I wouldn't mind talking about this with someone."

"Are you in love with the Red-X?" Starfire asked bluntly. This caught Raven off-guard.

"I-I don't know. I feel very strongly for him, more so than even with Malchior, but this could just end the same."

"Oh,no, Friend Raven! You must not allow that varblernelp to ruin what you have now!" Starfire cried. "I believe that this is good for you, and if he makes you experience 'the feelings' then I do believe you love him."

"But Star, what if he doesn't love me? What if this is just a trick?" asked Raven, ringing her wrists.

"I do not believe this is so, Raven. If he has managed to have a place in your heart, then there is no doubt he feels the same," Starfire soothed.

"Star.." Raven said uncertainly, peeking at her. "Aren't you mad? Sickened? I mean, this is Red-X we are talking about. This is wrong."

"The only thing that is wrong would be stopping yourself from experiencing such a wonderful partnership," replied Starfire sagely. Raven smiled gratefully at her friend. Leaning over, she hugged her companion.

"Thanks, Star," she said quietly. Starfire smiled.

"No, thank you, Friend Raven!" she said. Starfire floated to the door before pausing, and turning around.

"Friend Raven?" she ventured, looking bashful.

"Yes, Star?"

"Would you perhaps accompany me to the mall of shopping tomorrow?" Raven smiled.

"Of course." Starfire looked elated.

"Glorious!" she cried, clapping and floating in the air, before flying out of the room.

Raven smiled and climbed into bed, for the first time looking forward to shopping.

* * *

**Man! I thought this would never end! R&R please! **

**-ASRC**


	7. Chapter 7

**I'm so pleased with all the reviews I've recieved; not a single flame! In my giddiness, I hope I have succeeded in providing a long and fascinating chapter. Ciao!**

**-ASRC**

**

* * *

**

Raven floated into the common room where her other friends were already situated, and made her way to the kitchen.

"Friend Raven! What a glorious morning, is it not? Are you ready to go to the mall of shopping?" said Starfire gleefully. All of this was said a little too close to Ravens ear, and usually she could tolerate her friends sunny disposition, but not currently.

"Not now, Starfire. I can't even begin to think of doing anything without having my tea," Raven monotoned, raising her hand up. Starfire nodded and quickly sought entertainment by watching Beast Boy and Cyborg playing Street Fighter.

Glad that her friend could take a hint, Raven made short work of preparing her tea as soon as possible, wanting to get the shopping trip over as soon as possible. Yesterday, she had thought quite positively of spending time outside the Tower, but now she was in quite the mood. Mainly due to the fact that she barely got any sleep. Her dreams had been particularly tormenting and frightening. She wondered if nightmares were common in demon heritage.

"Raven," she heard. She turned around, hot tea in her delicate hands. Robin stood there, looking all business.

"Yes," she said, sipping casually, careful not to burn her tongue.

"Are you sure there's nothing you're forgetting? Like something you could of seen or heard that could tip off where X is? This could be crucial!" Robin said, leaving no room for morning pleasantries. Raven raised her brows.

_'He's being particularly persistent,' _she thought. _'But this is Robin I'm talking about, and I know more than anybody how he gets with his obsessions.'_

"As I've told you before, he was very careful. While he did me a kindness, he was not willing to jeopardise his own neck for someone who specialises in capturing criminals," she replied between sips of tea. She sighed internally. This was the good stuff. Azar forbid Raven ever start her morning without her tea. Robin sighed.

"I know, but you were so close. It's just frustrating," he said, running a hand through his hair. Raven looked at him sympathetically, and not without a twinge of guilt.

"I know Robin. You just need stay confident in the fact that no criminal will never be caught. It's only a matter of time," she soothed. On the inside, she shuddered to think of X captured. Robin raised his head and smiled wryly.

"Thanks, Rae. You always know what to say." Raven allowed the smallest upward tugging of her lips. But only that. Before the conversation could go any further, Starfire returned.

"Have you finished your tea of the morning?" asked Starfire imploringly. Feeling slightly better, Raven nodded.

"Let's get ready."

* * *

"Oh this is has been such a joyous day!" cried Starfire, having a hard time keeping on the ground, her happiness was so strong. A flying girl would quickly attract the attention of more than a few mall patrons. Raven smiled a small bit. The mall hadn't been so bad. They went to several stores, and Raven had even found a book on the history of mages, so the day turned out quite okay.

Mostly, Raven was relieved that they hadn't attracted any fans or such. Starfire still looked beautiful, but instead of the usual purple and silver uniform, she sported a white skirt, a neon pink tank top over a bright green shirt, with no short compliment of necklaces and several bracelets along with furry white ankle boots. Only someone as immaculate as Starfire could wear all that and still look like a bombshell. Raven wore simpler, less dramatic clothes. A tight purple t-shirt that said 'Sarcasm is my native tongue' in black lettering (which had been a gift from Beast Boy that she had fallen in love with) was worn over a sheer long-sleeved black top which flowed over her hands and gave her an air of grace. Below that she wore simple jeans and dark shoes. One of Cyborgs holo-rings had erased her chakra.

They had been walking, with no real destination, when Starfire suddenly gasped and pulled Raven in the direction of a store they had yet to visit. From across the mall, Starfire's keen eyesight had spotted a shirt that she _must _have. While she cooed and folded it up, a sales woman quickly approached them.

"Can I help you ladies?" The woman asked, not too much older than them. Raven was about to say no but Starfire spoke before she could,

"Oh, yes! My friend needs the help of looking for clothes. She has a male interest and she must look very, very nice for him," Starfire said. Raven looked at her, wide-eyed, and then at the sales-woman,

"Oh,no, that's _quite _alright," she said, trying to back out of the store. Alas, a quick escape was not to be, for a very strong and abled Tamaran stood behind her, solid as any stone wall.

"But Ra-I mean, Rebbecca, you must!" Starfire cried earnestly, using her codename when in public. "What better way is there to show a love interest your affection than by dressing up and further flattering yourself?"

"_Sarah_, you would have to search a whole continent to find clothes that flatter me," she said, trying to dissuade her friend. Starfire scoffed, ignoring her comment as if it were ridiculous.

"Well we'll just have to settle for here, now will we not?" said Starfire with an air of finality about her. Raven sighed. There was no way she was going to get out of this, and she couldn't rightly take on a Tamaranian fairly without her powers, which weren't an option when in the public eye.

"Let's get this over with," Raven muttered darkly. Starfire dismissed her friends sour mood, and beamed. Her friend would thank her later when her other half saw her.

"Well, with you friends complexion, I would recommend these.." Raven tuned them out and sat with her eyes closed, allowing them the thankless task of searching for her clothes while she rested. Spending any length of time at the mall was always exhausting.

"Friends Ra-Rebbecca, we have picked out your wardrobe!" announced Starfire. Raven's eyes snapped open. _Wardrobe?! _Raven looked up at Starfire.

"Please tell me you didn't go crazy, Sarah." She just smiled in response and shoved a few garments in Raven's hands.

"You must try these on this instant!" she said practically carrying Raven to the changing booth. Raven looked resignedly at the clothes in her hands. The one consolation to all the changing she did was that they were all darks: Blues, blacks, blood reds, and, of course, purples. Raven changed several times, receiving 'yays' and 'nays' from all the clothes until she stepped out with the very last outfit.

"Oh, Rebbecca!" cried Starfire. "You look most becoming!" Quickly, Starfire shoved Raven at the nearest mirror. Raven had to admit, she did look pretty nice. She was wearing a black and purple peasant blouse of sorts that let a little too much of her chest show for her comfort. The top half was the deepest of purple and the sleeves went all the way passed her finger-tips and flowed a few inches past them, and were laced up the sides. Below the top half was a black corset, that hugged her figure nicely. To her chagrin, Raven was wearing a deep purple skirt that matched the top that reached to a few inches above her knees. On her feet she wore simple black fats. She instantly fell in love with the ensemble, despite the skirt. She wouldn't be too against letting X seeing her in this..

Mind made up, Raven changed back, and purchased most of the clothes she had tried on, and left a very happy sales-clerk behind. Before they left the mall, Raven saw a store that caught her eye. She and Starfire ventured into it, finding that it specialised in natural stones. Without a thought, Raven bought a gray and silver speckled stone set inside a silver chain. When Starfire asked who it was for (for Raven had an expression on her face that it was clear that it was not for her) and Raven replied Red-X, Starfire had been confused.

"Would not a red stone be more fitting?" Raven's eyes glazed over as if she were seeing something only she could see.

"A red stone would be very nice, but they wouldn't very well match his eyes."

* * *

"We are returned!" exclaimed Starfire gleefully, floating into the room. Everybody greeted her as she came in with tons of bags draped upon her arms, not that she noticed the weight. As Robin went to relieve her of them Cyborg asked,

"Where's Rae?"

"She went to her room to put up her purchases."

"What'd she get?" Robin asked, a little intrigued. Strafire smiled a secret smile.

"That is only for us to know."

* * *

As soon as Raven had placed her items in their respective places, she collapsed tiredly on her bed. Shopping always seemed to sap the energy from her. She had closed her eyes for a few seconds before she sensed another presence in the room. Quickly sitting up, she looked and saw Jason, mask-less but otherwise dressed appropriately. Instantly she relaxed, only to stiffen again. She got off the bad quickly and ran to him, and they shared an embrace. It lasted a small moment. Then Raven pulled back, looking him in the eyes.

"What are you doing here? It's not safe, you could get caught any moment. Cyborg has all these trackers and alarms..," Raven fell silent. Trackers and alarms that should be going off right now. She looked at the thief speculatively.

"What did you do?" He smiled.

"It wasn't too hard figuring out the security system; Child's play, really." Raven shrugged, happy that he was here. Jason tilted her chin up, and kissed her for a long moment, both of their hearts feeling ablaze with their passion. When they stopped for air, they hovered over each others mouth.

"Miss me?" Jason asked lowly. Raven smiled.

"Not in the least." Jason looked surprised, but he caught the laughter in her eyes and smiled.

"We'll just have to fix that, won't we?"

Before Raven could think to respond, Jason picked her up and began walking to the bed. She couldn't hold back the gasp of surprise that emitted from her throat when he lifted her. As soon as it happened, it was over, and Jason's body was on hers, and she was anchoring her hands in his hair, and he was running torturous lines of burning desire up and down her body. It was as if they needed to keep touching to stay sane, alive. Raven giggled when he ran over a ticklish part of her that she didn't even know existed. She felt Jason smile against her lips. God, did he love her laugh. Things were just about to start going farther than either of them intended when there was a knock at the door. They froze. The knock repeated.

"Rae? You in there?" she heard Beast Boy call.

"Yeah," she said, trying to keep her voice as monotoned as possible.

"Oh. I was supposed to let you know dinner's on in five," he replied. After that, there was the sound of his footsteps retreating. Looking down at his sorceress, Jason sighed, lifting Raven up and into his laugh.

"We certainly aren't going to get any privacy around here," he complained, looking at the door contemptuously. Raven giggled, then, on instinct, tried to stop it by covering her mouth. Cautiously, she looked up at Jason, as if afraid of receiving punishment.

"Why do you have to do that, Angel?" he asked sadly. Raven looked away.

"It's not the kind of thing I can just forget. My emotions are dangerous. They were beaten out of me a long time ago." Jason considered her a moment.

"I think it's time we really got to know each other," he finally said. Raven looked up at him, surprised.

"You probably won't like what you hear," she monotoned. Jason hated when she sounded like that. Like she was reverting back to the Ice Queen persona. Apparently, the past does that to her.

"Maybe not, but I'd like to hear it all the same," he said. "Are you busy tomorrow?"

"No."

"Good. I'll meet you at our secret place, okay?" Raven nodded. X started to get up, but Raven stopped him.

"Wait a second," she commanded. She lifted one of her delicate arms and Jason watched as her closet door became encased in black, opened it and a small box surrounded in her power came out. She levitated the box near the criminal and he held his hand out to receive it as she dropped it.

"That's for you," she said, expression unchanging. Jason started to take of the lid, when suddenly, pale hands stopped his progress.

"Don't open it in front of me!" she cried, embarrassed. Jason smiled. Leaning down, he scooped the little bird in his arms and planted a scorching kiss on her lips that left her weak in the knees, when finally Jason pulled back.

"Thanks, Angel," he said. Raven smiled at him, and it warmed Jason's heart.

"You haven't even seen it," she teased.

"I know I'll love it," he said placing a quick yet intense kiss on her lips.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Angel." And with that he teleported away. Raven gazed a moment at where he had been, and the turned sharply on her heel, leaving her room and pulling her hood up, not allowing her still burning cheeks to be a tale-tell signal of what she had previously been doing.

* * *

As soon as Jason reached the comfort and safety of his home he opened Raven's present. From a silver chain, lifted a gray and silver swirled stone, inlaid in a silver back with two black, metal wings on either side of the stone. He noticed a note at the bottom of the box.

'I infused the stone with special properties, You'll heal, to a certain extent, be a bit stronger, and can contact me, I hope you enjoy it.

Love, Raven.

P.S. I added the wings.

Jason looked at the necklace, and put it on, knowing that he'd probably never take it off.

"Thanks Angel," he whispered to the stone that matched his eyes perfectly. The stone warmed, and instantly, for a brief moment, he saw Raven, eating with her friends, and he saw when she stopped and smiled.

"No problem, Jason," she murmured softly.

The others were none the wiser to the little exchange. At downtown Jump, Jason kissed the stone (which Raven felt) and made plans for tomorrow.

* * *

**Good? Bad? TERRIBLE? Oh, I'm so nervous!! Please review!**

**-ASRC**


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry the update took longer than usual; I had planned to have this chapter up over the weekend, but some freak storm hit, and only knocked out the Internet. It was weird. I present, Chapter 8.**

**-ASRC**

**PS-This chapter contains mature content in the form of blood and gore. Reader, beware.**

**

* * *

**

Robin awoke early, stretching his limbs and heading straight for the gym. Robin had never started a day without a workout, and it was likely he never would. He exercised for an hour, using the treadmill, weights, and jump ropes till he was satisfied, and left to get water from the fridge. Upon entering, he was met with the dark sorceress herself, sipping delicately at her tea. This was no surprise. Raven was the only other person in the Tower who could be expected up at such an hour, so seeing her in the morning was a regular occurrence. Robin gave her a greeting smile, and Raven nodded once in acknowledgement.

Retrieving at bottle of water, Robin drank heavily before giving Raven his full attention. She didn't seem to notice his scrutiny, and gazed into the distance, violet eyes giving nothing away.

"Penny for your thoughts?" asked Robin, breaking the trance. Raven looked at him.

"Nothing really worth sharing. You?" Robin shrugged. He hadn't really expected her to share, anyways.

"Thought the team could use a break. Maybe we could visit Titans East, catch up a little. What do you think?"

Raven reflected on Bumble Bee's headstrong attitude, Mas y Menos's cute and eager to please demeanor, Speedy's cockiness, Aqualad's..well, everything, and her gaze warmed a bit.

"That sounds nice," she replied. Robin smiled again.

"Okay. When the rest of the team gets up, I'll let them know," said Robin, getting up. "I'll go inform Titans East of our arrival. I think tomorrow would be a good time to go. Weather should be good for flying," Robin mused, still talking as he left the common room.

After leisurely finishing her tea, Raven transported to the rooftop, set on meditating. As soon as her lids closed, she was in Nevermore.

Calling all of her emotions, Raven assessed them. Happy, Love, Joy, Lust, Anticipation, and Pleasure were all positively glowing. Their individual colors were more radiant than usual, and all had their own smiles on their faces. Her other emotions such as Anger, Sorrow, Depression, Sadness, Rude, Envy, and Shame were all very distant in her mind, hardly feeling the energy needed to express themselves. For the first time, Raven was _happy_. While she felt a little Fear in this new relationship with Jason, it could not over-power her. Raven's eyes widened. Even Malchior didn't effect her this much.

She bit her lip. Was that a good thing? Right now she was content, but what if he realises something about her he doesn't like, or repulses him? Raven shuddered to think of the effects more despair would have upon her already bleak person. She left her emotions in peace and took solace in the distant horizon. She gazed at the thin line between the sky and the earth, and was soon lost in her own thoughts, contemplative face still as stone, floating in her lotus position.

It was in this state Robin found her in. He had wanted to talk to her, and he knew he could find her here. She always had a preference for high places.

"Raven?" She blinked. Once, twice, and turned to Robin, hood up.

"Yes?" Robin took a deep breath.

"I just wanted to ask..Did something happen to you while you were gone? It's just, I find the thought of Red-X finding it in his heart to care for a Titan."

"Maybe you judge to harshly."

"See? There it is! You're so quick to defend him," Robin said. He looked her in the eye. "Please, Raven," he said pleadingly. "I'm worried about you." Raven raised an eyebrow.

"Why should you be worried about me? I'm here, safe and sound."

"I know that, but for him to not even harm you and to go so far as to take care of you- It seems as if he likes you a good deal. What if he were to take it into his head to kidnap you or something? I'm trying to keep your best interests at heart."

Raven unfolded her legs and touched the ground of the roof. She looked into Robin's wide, masked eyes, and felt the true emotion he was trying to conceal. Once again, he was blaming himself for something he had no reason to. Sighing, Raven placed her hand on his shoulder, meeting his gaze.

"Robin, this was not your fault. There's nothing anybody could of done to fix it, and dwelling on it won't make it go away." Robin shoulders dropped and he looked down.

"I know, it just..The thought of losing you to _him_," he said, saying the word venomously. "It just drives me crazy." He looked into her eyes, and Ravens eyes widened at the amount of emotion she could feel radiating off of him. He stepped closer. "I just can't stand the thought of losing you, Raven," he said huskily.

Raven looked up at him, shocked. Her mind was trying to process the sentence and the person who had said it, and her head was starting to hurt. This was no-nonsense Robin. Was he actually confessing _feelings_to the dark girl? Noticing her distracted manor, Robin did something unforeseeable: He embraced Raven.

"I love you, Raven," he whispered against her ear. Raven's eyes by this time were the size of saucers. Robin leaned back, and without further ado, placed his lips chastely on hers.

Her reaction was instant. She used her powers and, placing her hands on his chest, hit him with her magic and forcefully threw him away from her. Recovering, Robin gazed at the sorceress, surprised. She seethed, looking ready to end him. She thought of Jason, and felt a wave of remorse over come her. She had just kissed another guy! And Robin at that! It made her feel like a common slut, and she glared at Robin for making her feel that way.

"The fact that we have been friends for such a long time is the _only_ reason I am sparing your life," she spat, each word dripping with anger. And with that, she swiftly turned and exited the roof, slamming the heavy iron door.

Robin, from his position on the ground gazed after the sorceress long after the door had closed. Finally, he sat up and issued one syllable:

"Damn."

* * *

Raven had tried to meditate for the last hour, but was unable to. The thought of Robin's lips on hers, his body pressed up against her- her lips were turning red from the repeated action of wiping his kiss off them. Lucky for him, Robin at least had enough common sense to not seek her out. Eventually she dropped to her bed in frustration. With his presence so near, she could only focus on the red haze that tinged her vision, and the need to hurt Robin. Quickly, Raven changed into her street clothes: A pair of jeans and a faded t-shirt. Turning into her soul-self, Raven first went into Starfire's room and left her a note telling her she would be out, and afterwards, she proceeded to leave the Tower, on her way to that sacred oasis Jason had shown her.

Landing on the ground, Raven looked around, and rather than sit on the edge of the cliff, she moved to the top-most branches of the tree, closing her eyes and feeling the wind. While her anger was not abated, it was curbed. She took a deep breath and tried to calm down. She looked over to the little pool, and thought of the wonderful time she and Jason had spent there. Her cheeks tinted in remembrance. No man, human or otherwise had ever touched her that way, and she felt a little mortified that she enjoyed it. Continually wished for it, actually. Not that she would ever admit it. But Jason touched and spoke to her as no one else had, and she treasured every single experience.

She knew what she felt for him, and quailed at the thought: Love. Pure, undoubtedly, indisputable, love. The only people she had really loved, aside from her family, was her mentor, Azar. But the love also brought back a dark thought.

_'Raven, I love you,' Robin had whispered, mere hours ago._

She felt that red haze tinging her vision again. How _dare _he...

"You always did have a temper."

Raven felt as if she were going to cry.

"How-how are you still here?" she asked, trembling.

"Never fear, I would never abandon you, my daughter. Keep heart, because you _shall_ help me return."

"I will never help you!" she cried defiantly. She felt his anger at her words.

"The last thing I will tolerate from my daughter is disobedience. Such words always have a price."

In Raven's mind, suddenly she was shown images. Starfire flying higher and higher in a red sky, only to be met with a legion of flying demons, pulling her into a dark abyss, tearing at anything they could lay their hands on all the way down, her eyes streaming and cries of endless pain resounding through the air. Robin, fighting and fighting, his staff a blur, energy draining, until horrors from hell pounced, eating him alive, relishing in their newest meal. Cyborg, his weapon firing and firing, until his cell died, her father allowing his human side to stay awake while he was being thrown into fire. Beast Boy, taking on demon after demon, constantly changing shape when a spawn of pure evil saw fit to dismember him right before his own eyes, the demon taunting him as he ripped his leg from his body and waved it tauntingly in front of his face. And Jason, fighting bravely to reach Raven, unable to move in her fathers prison, forced to watch her family's demise. He came closer and closer, and just before the moment their hands touched, the blade of a higher class demon's longsword pierced through his stomach, splattering Raven with his blood. A small trail of his essence leaked out of his mouth, and the demon retracted his sword, carelessly tossing his body to the side.

"The prophecy shall be fulfilled. You may have defeated me once, but that is no matter. I can never be destroyed. You merely prolonged the inevitable. I shall return, and the rule of Trigon shall be absolute."

Raven fell from the tree, unaware of what was happening, only conscious of the tears coursing down her face, and the pain in her throat from constant screaming. Before she met the earth, she thought she heard a faint call of her name, and the last thing she remembered was something strong and warm around her, and then, darkness.

* * *

Eyes slowly opening, Raven realised she was in the most comfortable bed she had ever slept in. Peeking through her eyes, she ran her hands lovingly on the red silk comforter. Raven eyes shot open. Red silk?! She quickly sat up, only to regret it as a headache racked her brain, and she couldn't quite conceal the cry of pain that escaped her lips. The pain was immeasurable.

"Angel?!" exclaimed Jason, running into the room.

"Jason?" asked Raven dumbly, gazing at the thief in confusion. "Why am I at your place? And why does my head hurt?"

"You tell me," he said, sitting in front of her on the bed. "As soon as I transport, I see you falling from the tree, crying." He looked penetratingly at her. "What happened, Angel?"

Raven couldn't stop herself. She hung her head, and cried. Covering her face in her hands, her memories came flooding back, including the images of everyone she ever cared for dying at her fathers hand. Raven felt arms envelop her and she leaned into Jason, burying her face into his chest. Jason stroked her head and made soothing noises. He couldn't take the sound of his angel in tears for long, and he held up her face between both of his palms and kissed her softly. Slowly, Ravens mouth moved with his and they shared a brief, sweet kiss. Pulling back only enough so that their foreheads were still touching, he gazed into her eyes.

"Please don't cry. I can't handle it when you cry." Raven nodded and tried to pull herself together.

"What happened?" asked Jason, clearly beyond alarm. He knew his angel, and he knew it must be serious if she cried. Raven bit her lip.

"My father contacted me," she whispered. For the next few hours, Raven explained almost everything about her father, and how contact with him was definitely not a good thing. By the end, Jason was staring. He was in shock, unable to comprehend what kind of life a father like that must bring on his daughter. Raven continued.

"I was in the tree, when I started to get angry, and that's when he contacted me. He can always reach me easier when I'm feeling emotions closer to my heritage. I denied him my assistance in helping him, and he sent me..visions, to punish me," she said, demeanor growing dark with remembrance. Jason questioned her at length, but received no answer about as to what the visions pertained.

"Well, what made you so angry in the first place?" he huffed out frustratedly. Raven looked away, suddenly feeling dirty and not wanting to look into his face. But, of course, Jason wasn't having that and he tilted her face towards him. He ghosted his lips across hers.

"Tell me," he pleaded softly. Raven shivered. Then she sighed.

"Robin..Robin, well, kissed me," she finally got out, wrenching out of his grasp and looking in the other direction.

"_**What?!**_" came Jason's incredulous response. Raven flinched.

"I-I'm sorry, he hugged me out of nowhere and the next thing I know..," Raven trailed off, not knowing how to explain. With a surprised gasp, Raven felt herself being lifted and cradled in Jason's arms, sitting sideways on his lap.

"You don't have to apologise, Angel. I know you didn't want it. But that bastard is about to make me turn from thief to murderer," said Jason, as if he were stating a simple fact. Raven placed her hand on his cheek and didn't meet his eyes.

"I don't deserve you," she murmured. Jason looked at her as if she were joking, and when he realised she wasn't, he growled and smashed his lips to hers. He kissed her passionately and continuously. After a while, he parted, giving both of them much needed air. When Raven was able to get her voice out, she couldn't help but stare disbelievingly at Jason, as if she could not comprehend why he had just done that.

"What was that all about?!" she exclaimed. Jason smiled.

"I've decided that every time you say something about yourself that isn't true, I'm going to kiss the sense into you," he replied. Raven shook her head.

"I can't say I disapprove of your methods," she said, running a finger across her lips absently.

Jason smiled. "Would you like more?" he asked leaning in close, all sensual energy. Raven laughed. The idea _was _tempting, but...

"Hold on there, lover boy. Don't you think there are more pressing matters?" He shrugged.

"They can wait." Raven rolled her eyes.

"Let's go out," Jason suggested. "I think you could use the distraction." Raven didn't even think about resisting. She _knew_ she needed a distraction.

"Where are we going?" she asked. Jason pondered a moment.

"Want to see a movie?"

* * *

Cyborg knew something was up. His leader was in a very, very bad mood. And no matter how he prodded, he was shut down. And then Raven just up and left, and only left a note for Starfire to let the team know that she was out. He knew there was a connection between his sister's disappearance and his leaders attitude, and he'd be damned if he didn't figure it out. Cyborg went to Robin's room and knocked. Shortly, the door was opened and he was confronted with his shorter, spiky-haired leader.

"Listen man, I know something's going on between you and Raven, and I'm not giving up until you tell me what's up," said Cyborg sternly. Robin scowled.

"Just forget it, Cyborg," said Robin, starting to close his door.

"Oh, fine, I guess I'll just have to ask Star and BB to help me figure it out.." he trailed off, making to leave.

"Alright; Alright!" cried Robin. "Come in."

Cyborg smiled triumphantly and entered the room.

"Okay, now what's with you and Rae?" he asked.

"I shmish ner," Robin mumbled, coloring a bit. Cyborg leaned in closer.

"Couldn't quite her you man. You what?"

Robin colored even more deeply and scowled, saying clearly, "I kissed her."

Cyborg stared. And stared. And stared. It was a wonder he was looking at his leader now.

"You WHAT?!"

"Shhh! Keep it down!"

"No. Nu-uh. No WAY. You did not. You're our LEADER. You're supposed to be smart!" cried Cyborg. "What if Rae runs away and never returns, just so she won't have to look at you? What if she kills you? What if-?"

"I can handle it," clipped out Robin.

"I hope so," said Cyborg, shaking his head as he left. "For your sake."

* * *

Raven and Jason headed up the stairs and into the theatre. Because of Raven's lack of interest in anything social, she left Jason to pick the movie, and soon they were headed off to the door with the name of their picture on it. Jason steered them to a pair of seats in the very back of the theatre, in the corner. To his satisfaction, there was no one remotely near their seats. Raven sat in the seat in the corner while Jason sat next to her. Raven would soon regret allowing Jason to pick the movie.

The movie itself was fine. It was about some modern-day assassin getting revenge on his family's murderers or some such. A movie that always was in style. It wasn't until a pretty steamy part came up that Raven regretted it. Raven didn't even really understand. One minute, they were talking, the next, their clothes were off and, well, it really didn't leave much to the imagination after that. Raven turned crimson and looked away from the screen, wishing profusely for ear-plugs. Jason looked at Raven and smiled. It would not be foolish of one to believe that this was intentional on Jason's part.

"Why are you blushing?" Jason asked next to her ear, blowing a hot breath on her neck. Raven shivered. He _really_ needed to stop doing that.

"Hm? I wonder why?" she asked sarcastically. Jason grinned wider. He reached over and pulled Raven's face towards his and kissed her. Instantly, Raven melted. Without breaking the kiss, Jason lifted the armrest away, scooting in closer to the sorceress. His arms wrapped around her waist, and he placed her on top of his lap, deepening the kiss. Raven lightly layed her hands around his neck, and pulled herself closer, feeling blissful. She didn't know why, but his caresses set something about her ablaze, his touches almost burning.

They continued to kiss heavily when Jason slowly grazed the skin of her stomach, causing Ravens heart to leap. He pushed his hand underneath her shirt and bra, and began to squeeze and tease her breast. Raven arched her back and moaned quietly into his mouth, unintentionally grinding against him and causing Jason to suck in his breath. Her hands roamed all around his chest, and one rested lightly on his pants, making her quickly aware of what such a touch invoked. Their kisses grew impossibly more heated, and no one else noticed them, all caught up in to movie or each other. Jason tweaked Ravens nipple, and she felt that warm wetness between her legs again. Her searching fingers made patterns of fire along his chest and arms. Raven lowered her head and placed hot kisses along his neck, and Jason groaned. His hand moved to her other breast and he rubbed and nudged, making it become as erect as the previous one. Their mouths joined for a moment before Jason licked Raven's bottom lip, and proceeded to do so with her neck. Raven made a gasping noise, grinding her hips against Jason.

Jason could not think of a happier time in his life. Raven was his, and he couldn't help but feel somewhat exalted at the feel of her underneath his fingertips, the way his touch alone made her react in ways even she didn't understand. He thought he could enjoy her squeals of pleasure and the feel of her bare breasts beneath his palms forever. Eventually, the two broke apart, gasping for breath when the credits started rolling.

"Enjoy yourself?" Jason asked, smiling. Raven grinned back, leaning over and kissing him. She pulled back.

"Immensely."

* * *

Raven, back in her room at the Tower, was ending her day like she had started it: Gazing at the horizon. Thinking back over her day, she wondered how she could handle so much and stay sane. As soon as she got home she demanded peace. She came straight to her room, and only recently did Robin stop trying to get her to talk to him. She would talk to him later. Right now, her current problems made his ego that much more trivial. She had just taken a break at looking through her texts and couldn't find anything about a second coming from Trigon.

She felt a warmth in her heart and felt Jason's energy.

_'What are you up to, Angel?' _Jason asked through the link the necklace provided. She sighed.

_'Just catching up on some reading. You?'_

_'Nothing much. Just talking to the most beautiful girl in the world.'_

Raven smiled. _'Well, you're being really rude talking to me when you should be talking to her. Girls like that don't wait around, you know?'_

There was a pause.

_'Jason?'_

There was a whir and a slight stirring in the air, and suddenly Jason's lips were crashing down on hers. Raven's wide eyes quickly fluttered closed and Jason harshly attacked her lips. Finally, they broke apart.

"I warned you," Jason said smiling. Raven chuckled and layed her head on his chest, the both of them just holding another before some sort of interruption broke them apart. As Jason and Raven held one another, Raven's gaze was attracted to the window. As the sun set, a beam of red light seemed to hit her chakra, and it warmed a moment as the following words were spoken:

"I shall return."

Raven shuddered and Jason held her tighter instinctively.

_'Perhaps it's about time I visited Azarath.'_

**

* * *

**

**There it is! Thanks to everyone for reviewing and giving me constructive criticism! It was and is appreciated, and hopefully, this extra-long chapter was the perfect reward for your loyalty! Thanks a million.**

**-ASRC**


	9. Chapter 9

**O****kay, before you come at me with pitchforks and torches, allow me to explain. This is it in a nutshell: Life's been kicking my ass. **

**But I had to do another chapter when Xaphrin, yes, THE Xaphrin, saw fit to comment on my profile. I was ecstatic. In my eyes, she's like, one of the celebrities of Fanfiction. Thank you so much for reviewing! All of you! :D**

**-ASRC**

**

* * *

**

"Casabran, Exion, Sentos. Excalar, Tontian, Azarath. Azarath, Azarath, Azarath!" Raven chanted, arms above her head. She stood in the middle of a chalk circle, two lit candles parallel to another. Everything in her room seemed to be sucked of sound for a moment, but then a small, dime-sized, glowing hole appeared in her room. It grew larger and larger until it almost touched her ceiling. Without a second glance, Raven stepped through the portal.

Keeping her mind on her destination, Raven flew easily down the seemingly endless tunnel. Many a soul had been lost in these in-between dimensions by letting their minds drift, and Raven was not about to let herself become another. Shortly, Raven reached what seemed like a wall of characters, all of which were inscribed with different symbols of her home. Unity, peace, form, magery, wisdom, and mastery. Lightly touching the force, her hand went straight through, and Raven entered Azarath.

Rather than send everyone into a panic, for she knew what people were capable of

(or rather, not capable of) when scared and irrational, Raven teleported to a familiar building, and paused outside the door. She took a deep breath. How long had it been since she'd seen her mother? Years, and she wasn't too sure how she would be received. Pulling down her hood, Raven entered her mother's dwelling. The main room was empty. Which Raven expected. She thought she still knew where her mother could always be found.

Leaving the large windowed room, Raven went to the sitting room and quietly observed the still figure behind the glass sliding doors.

A slight, white- clad figure stood gazing into the distance on the balcony, a far away and serene look gracing her countenance, unaware of her scrutiny. Her white cloak billowed in the wind, lifting a few tendrils of her long black hair. As she shifted, Raven took in the familiar, plain white dress, the color of cleansing and pure-ness. Lines of age and worry marked her face, giving her a look of wisdom. When the woman tucked a strand of hair behind her ear, she noticed a presence at the door. Turning, her eyes widened when she recognised the now older woman she had once claimed as her daughter.

"Raven?" asked the woman, as if unsure. Taking a few steps closer. Raven pushed aside the doors and moved to stand a few feet in front of her mother.

"Hello, Arella."

* * *

Jason sat in his apartment, watching his favorite program: Football. It was a lazy Sunday afternoon, and he enjoyed it as he pleased.

"Hey, Jason," said Heather, descending from the stairs, keys in hand.

"Yeah?"

"Just letting you know, I'm headed over to Stacy's for the weekend, alright?" said his older sister. Jason twisted in his chair to look at her. Her long brown hair was swept into a pony tail, and her thin frame was dressed in jeans, sneakers, and a baby blue T-shirt. Her gray eyes looked at him questioningly, awaiting an answer.

"Alright, I'll see ya later," he said, giving a lazy wave of the hand. Heather smirked.

"When am I meeting this special lady of yours, by the way?" Jason considered.

"Soon, don't worry about. The timing just hasn't been right." Heather rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. All you have to do is bring her over here, do a quick 'Heather, So and So. So and So, Heather' and we can all get on with our lives. Don't give me any of that 'timing' bullshit."

"Okay, okay, _real _soon! Satisfied?" asked Jason, smiling. "What does it matter to you anyways? You've never been interested in girls I've dated before."

"That's because you've never dated. You always have some sleeze over here for one night, and that's that. This time, you're actually in a _relationship_. Forgive me for wanting to meet the first classy girl you've ever been with." Jason smirked.

"Note taken. Have fun at your friends."

"I will. Try to survive without me." And with that, she was gone. Jason shook his head, turning back to the TV. His sister was something else.

His mind drifted to his dark temptress, Raven. Without even realising it, a smile crept on his face. It was inescapable whenever he thought of her. Her contagious smile, her porcelain skin, those deep, violet eyes. He felt a sense of triumph whenever he thought of her being his. He, Jason Todd, had the beautiful sorceress Raven as his girlfriend. Yes, he had every reason to feel triumphant. Even now, he ached to have her near, to hold her, to know about her hopes and dreams, fears and regrets, to know one another more than themselves. To ravish her and have her make those sweet noises of pleasure. Jason mentally shook himself. Torturing himself wasn't going to help right now. Then, an idea struck him. Picking up his necklace, he thought of Raven. To his surprise, nothing happened. Instead of getting warm and sensing Raven, it remained lifeless, just like a mere necklace.

Jason sighed. It would seem he would have to wait. A particularly loud commercial caught his eyes. The TV displayed two males, both young children. The two raced. As they reached their goal, a tree, the younger one fell down. Rather than seize his chance at victory, the other racer stopped and helped the boy up, sympathy etched on his youthful features. The boys smiled at another.

_'Thanks,' _said one boy. The other smiled.

_'What are brothers for?' _The commercial then showed a single quote: Compassion; Pass it on.

It was as if a wall had slammed down on top of him. Despair and anger swallowed him, and he couldn't prevent himself from becoming immersed in memories. He wanted nothing more than to hurt something.

_'Jared, Jared,' _he thought, his brother's image swimming before his eyes. Those tawny, brown curls, his endless smile, transformed into a grimace of pain, shining gray eyes clouded by fear and tears-

Jason startled himself by making a strange choking noise, and realised he was near crying. Suddenly, he felt the jewel on his necklace warm, like a reminder. Jumping up, he ran to his room and grabbed the belt to his suit.

_'I need Raven,' _he thought fervently. With that, he pressed the X on his belt and teleported to Titans Tower.

* * *

"But there must be something I can do!" cried Raven exasperatedly. She was pacing in front of her mother, who was sitting in a chair, her expression worried.

"I'm not sure, Raven," the older woman said, brows creased. "Never have I heard of a second coming from Trigon."

Raven barely held back a few uncivilised words. Here, in Azarath, she thought she would get answers, but instead, she only found more questions. Trigon should be gone. While Raven knew his power was too great to completely destroy, she had thought he would be too weak to attempt a second coming. Taking a seat near her mother, she rubbed her temples and sighed. Her mother gazed at her sorrowfully.

_'No child should have to endure what she is put through,' _she thought. Raven stood up.

"I'm sorry to of bothered you for nothing," Raven said. "I should go now."

Startled, Arella stood up as well. "Wait, Raven! I haven't seen you in almost three years, and you're ready to leave? Please, just stay one more moment," the woman pleaded, eyes imploring.

Raven stared at her mother, shocked. While she bore no ill feelings towards her mother, she did not think her mother thought the same of her. Her life in Azarath had always been one of strict teachings, and solemn faces. She spent most of her time equally divided between Azar and the monks, so she seldom saw Arella. The woman was practically a stranger to her, and she was a little surprised her mother didn't seem to loathe her as most of Azarath's residences did.

"Oh, sure, I mean, if that's what you want," said Raven, awkward. Arella smiled.

"Yes, that is what I want. Come sit here. I would like to know what my own daughter has done in the time we've been separated."

For the next few hours, the two women talked. Really talked. About their lives, the people in them, and how they wanted to continue to spend them. Raven's heart seemed a-glow. She had never noticed how much she had craved a relationship with her mother until she was given the chance. Arella was a kind woman, and Raven found herself grateful to know her. She even told her about Jason.

When it seemed almost dark, Raven rose.

"I need to go now. By now, an hour should of passed, and I don't want my team to come looking for me and think I've gone missing again," Raven said. Arella gave a small smile.

"Maybe that wouldn't be such a bad thing," her mother said, eyes twinkling. "I think you could use the distraction."

Raven blushed.

"There are more important things to deal with than my love life," said Raven solemnly, opening a portal. Arella stood next to her daughter and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"A little love isn't such a bad thing," she whispered. The two women looked into each others eyes for a moment.

"Goodbye, Arella," said Raven softly, holding her palms out.

"Goodbye, Raven," replied Arella, mimicking the movement, a common gesture in Azarath. A small circle of power issued in both the women's palms and issued out in a faint, glowing line. The strandsrtouched, and both women's cloaks and hair swirled. Lowering her arms, Raven stepped through the portal, not looking back.

"Good luck," Arella said softly, once the portal had disappeared. Turning around, Arella began the walk out of her home, towards the temple where the monks resided, determined to get answers for her daughter.

* * *

A glowing, oval-shaped hole appeared in Raven's room, allowing the dark sorceress inside her sanctuary. It was a little strange to come back to the Tower, and seeing the sun up instead of the night sky she had just left. As soon as the pale girl placed both feet on her carpeted floors, the portal disappeared as if it had never been. Feeling dizzy and weary, Raven stumbled to her bed. Taking off shoes and cloak, she nestled deep into the covers and slept.

* * *

Raven was peacefully slumbering when she felt a slight change in the air around her. There was a familiar whirling sound, and then, nothing. Being too tired and drowsy to check, Raven wavered on the edge of consciousness. She felt the bed dip behind her and shivered when she felt the covers being lifted. The sensation didn't last long. She felt a warm body pressed against her back, and arms wrap around her middle. Turning, she placed her arms around Jason's neck, a soft smiling curving on her lips. Jason lowered his head and the two shared a slow, sweet kiss. Afterwards, Jason, lowered his head to the crook of Raven's neck, inhaling her scent. He felt better already as he rubbed Raven's back. While Raven was enjoying the attention, she felt something was not quite right with Jason. She placed her hands on either side of his face and raised it up to hers. Her violet eyes searched his.

"What's wrong?" she whispered, less than an inch away from his face. Jason sighed.

"Bad memories," Jason said back, eyes clouding. Raven frowned. She didn't like the expression Jason was wearing. Instead of his usual cocky, self-assured smile, he wore a grim countenance. She lightly brushed a hand across his forehead, sweeping some of his hair away from his eyes. Her eyes gazed deeply at him, concerned. Jason saw this, and smiled slightly.

"I was thinking of my brother," he said. Raven looked slightly confused. Gently, she asked,

"What happened? If you don't mind my asking. I don't want to push." Jason looked her over.

"I don't mind telling you," he said with conviction.

"It was about a year ago. Back then, me and my brother were orphans. We had lived in an orphanage for most of our lives. We ended up there because our mom couldn't handle us. I guess kids are too much of an annoyance when you want to get your next fix," he said bitterly. Raven stroked his head and he took a deep breath.

"Anyways, we ran away when we found out that we were going to be separated. We had been running all night, and we happened to run straight into the Southwest section of Jump."

Raven started. Southwest Jump was avoided by everyone unless they were a crime lord, in the mafia, or anything else associated with the black market or 'under the table' dealings.

"We ran into a woman who had just left this building. She was tall with blonde hair, and was wearing a suit. She had about three men with her and didn't look like the type you'd mess with. She got really angry. Calling us trash and such because we dared to dirty her shoes. That's when I got mad. I started yelling and cussing her out. I was sick and tired of the way we were always treated like dirt, and I couldn't contain myself. Before I knew it, there were some loud bangs and I was on the ground, bleeding from bullet wounds.

"_'That should teach you a little respect,'_ I remember her saying. My leg and arm were on fire, and there was blood everywhere.

"Then I heard my brother scream. He had tried to run away, but one of the men that were with the woman had grabbed him.

_"_I had yelled at her to stop, but she just smiled. She said something to one of her men and he took Jared from me. After smirking at me she said how she needed help around her house, and that a new, younger pair of hands 'couldn't go amiss.'

"The three men loaded into her car, my brother screaming and crying, trying to get free. I tried to stand up, but my leg wouldn't support me, and I collapsed. I just lay there on the ground, screaming and pleading for Jared back. They drove off, and I lost consciousness. Three days later I woke up in the hospital."

Jason's voice stayed cool during the entire telling. What he didn't notice were the tears that had been trickling down his face since the very beginning. Now, Raven used her hands to wipe the tears away. She leaned up and kissed his forehead, and then embraced him.

"I'm so sorry," she said softly. Jason held her close, eyes screwed shut. Saying it out loud brought the memories back, but he knew he had to. He leaned back and smiled wanly at Raven.

"Thanks," he said. Raven returned his smile.

"Are you okay?" Jason sighed.

"I just feel so frustrated because I don't even know if he's still out there or not. And that I still don't know who she is." Raven nodded.

"I have a question. When I was in your apartment, and you lent me some of your clothes, you said they were your sisters. Where was she when all of this happened?"

"Oh, yeah. Well, Heather's not really my sister. She used to live in the same orphanage as me until she got adopted. Her folks let her live on her own, and when she heard what had happened to me, she arranged for me to live with her."

"She sounds very nice." Jason grinned.

"She's the best. I've been wanting you to meet her." Raven suddenly felt nervous. Jason noticed the change in her mood. Tilting her chin, up he gave her a questioning look.

"What's up?" Raven shook her head. Jason frowned.

"Please, Angel, don't hide. Just tell me what's going on in that purple head of yours," he begged, gripping her closer. Raven bit her lip, ducking her head.

"Well, I can tell she's important to you, so what if she doesn't like me?" asked Raven worriedly. Jason smiled.

"That's what you're worried about? Trust me, she'll like you."

"Okay."

For a moment, the two just lay there, happy to relax in each others company. But, of course, Jason grew restless.

"I'm hungry," he said, his declaration piercing the calm. Raven's eyes snapped open, and she eyed Jason sourly.

"What?" he asked, all innocence.

"You would wait until I'm about to fall asleep to say something," she said. Jason gave a smile.

"Well, now that you're awake, I say we get ice cream." Raven sat up on her elbows, surprised.

"Ice cream?" she asked disbelievingly.

"Yes. Ice cream."

"I don't know," started Raven doubtfully.

"Trust me. Besides, ice cream sounds heavenly right now, and I know the perfect place." Raven gave a small smile.

"I'm getting this dejavu feeling.."

* * *

"Alright, come on. Just admit it," taunted Jason between licks of his vanilla cone. Raven glanced at him sideways.

"This is the most delicious ice cream I have ever eaten," she agreed solemnly, licking the chocolate desert.

She and Jason were walking down the sidewalk of Jump City's park, eating their ice cream and generally enjoying the afternoon. Jason had taken the two of them to an ice cream vendor, who, in Raven's opinion, should open an ice cream chain. Jason looked at her without her knowing and smiled. It was quite the sight, Raven enjoying something like ice cream. Jason found himself inexplicably happy. He liked being the one who let her enjoy such simple pleasures. He could tell she never got out and did things like this. Raven glanced up and met his gaze. When she saw he was looking at her, she looked back down, a small smile on her lips and an attractive blush on her cheeks. Jason's own smile grew. Raven continued to delicately lick her ice cream until some of it dripped on her fingers. Without preamble, he leaned down and licked the stray drops off her fingers.

"Maybe I'll try the chocolate next time. Although, I doubt it'll taste as sweet," he observed thoughtfully. Raven went completely crimson and turned the other way, obstinately licking her ice cream. She gasped when he seized her around the waist and crashed his lips on hers. Just like her before mentioned desert, she melted, wrapping her arms around him, immersing herself into the kiss. He rubbed his arm across her back and slowly stroked the side of her breast, causing low pleasured moans to issue from Raven's mouth. As they were in the public eye, that was as far as they were willing to take it. At least, Raven was. Jason probably wouldn't care.

Pulling apart, the two leaned their foreheads against each other, smiling.

There couldn't of been a worse time for white-hot pain to rip through Raven's skull. Screaming, she clutched her head in agony, falling to the ground.

"Angel? Angel!" cried Jason, kneeling beside her. His heart seemed to stop as Raven lifted her head and looked at him through four red eye slits, two horns protruding from her skull.

**"Pathetic mortal,"** a deep voice emitted from Raven. With a flick of her hand, Jason was tossed across the grass.

_'No!' _Raven cried, trapped inside her mind. Jason, disoriented, saw the changed form of Raven start to come towards him, but then stop and clutch her head, as if in pain.

**'You can not stop me',**Trigon said, voice full of deep conviction. Raven struggled against her mental bonds.

_'Get out of my head!' _she cried, feeling her power radiating out of her.

The changed Raven fell to her knees, moaning in pain. Jason cautiously approached her. He felt relieved when he saw her now weary features back to their normal violet, hornless countenance. Jason grabbed her and held her close.

"What just happened?" Jason asked incredulously. Raven felt her eyes watering.

"Trigon just tried to come to earth through me."

* * *

***Sighs* This chapter took FOREVER! I've been working on this for THREE DAYS!!! I'm exhausted. But I felt retched for not updating for so long. And I'm pretty depressed because my team, the Colts, just lost the Superbowl. I hope you enjoyed the chapter and still find my story still worth reading. -__-''**

**-ASRC**


	10. Chapter 10

**Wow, Chapter 10 already? I can't believe it! I never thought this story would last so long. Before I start the chapter, I would like to thank a few reviewers:**

**Richard**

**DriftStar**

**IsabellaRoth**

**Star Melody**

**Shingie**

**Samantha**

**Rebecca**

**Cat452**

**Michelle**

**xx Kitty-girl xx **

**Xaphrin**

**All of you have been vital to this story, and I doubt it would still be continued if not for your support. All of you have given me well-rounded critiques and sound advice, and have supported this story from the first. Thank you all!**

**-ASRC**

**

* * *

**

"Woah," said Beast Boy, vocalising what everyone was feeling in one word.

"How can this be, Friend Raven?" asked Starfire, worry and confusion in her voice.

"Yeah, Rae. I mean, we took him down," said Cyborg.

Raven nodded her head solemnly, confirming her news of Trigon's return to her friends.

"Raven, how do you know?" asked Robin. Raven features changed to ones of distaste.

"He has contacted me." That was all Raven was willing to say. She had decided not to tell her friends of Trigon's earlier attempt at revival at the park. They were already pretty shocked, and she didn't want to give them any cause for more worry. As soon as she had reverted to normal, Jason had offered to take her to his house, to recoup, but Raven had rejected it. She had insisted she go to the Tower immediately. Now that Trigon had been strong enough to take over herself, she knew it was time her friends be warned. Robin looked determined and said,

"Don't worry Raven. We've beat him once, and we can do it again." Raven nodded. That was one of the things she had always admired about Robin: His confidence, the way he could always remain hopeful.

"I don't think it will be that simple," Raven started, looking at each of her friends in turn. "Trigon's prepared. He knows each of you, and he's ruthless."

"Even so, we will stop him," said Robin, his tone not leaving any room for doubt.

"What must we do?" asked Starfire, floating before Raven. Raven sighed.

"I'm not sure," she said. "I've read every book in existence about him and I've gone to Azarath, but the thought of him attempting a second-coming is pretty much unheard of."

Raven could practically drown in her fellow Titans disappointment. She couldn't help but feel guilty. If not for her, her friends wouldn't have to deal with this mess. Many times, Raven had considered ending her existence, if not for the sole purpose of ridding the world of a worry, but she couldn't bring herself to do it. If she succumbed to that weakness, her father would of won. And she would not give Trigon the satisfaction.

_**'Satisfaction? Oh, no, my daughter. It would be saddening if your existence were wasted. If you would embrace your demonic heritage, things could be so much easier, simpler, for you.'**_

Raven gritted her teeth.

_'Stay out of my head!',_ Raven thought, shoving herself into the present, not allowing herself to be drawn into his velvety voice.

"If you don't mind, I'd like to meditate," said Raven, addressing all of her friends.

"Of course," said Robin, compassion etched on his face. At this point, he was glad that Raven had seen fit to keep him in his current dimension, and didn't want to do anything that may upset that precarious balance. Nodding, Raven turned and left the common room, leaving her friends to their own devices.

"Friend Raven!" she heard someone call behind her. Turning, she faced the kind Tamaranian.

"How are you, truly, Friend Raven?" asked Starfire. Raven let out a breath she hadn't been aware she'd been holding.

"Tired as hell," she said, emotion thick in her voice. Starfire pulled her into an embrace, and after a moment hesitation, Raven placed her hands around the princess.

"Everything will be all right," Starfire assured, squeezing her slightly in reassurance. Raven nodded against her friend, not trusting her voice. After a short minute, the two stepped out of the embrace, Starfire holding her at arms length.

"Have faith, Friend Raven." Raven gave a small smile.

"I will. And Starfire? Thank you." With that, Raven turned around and proceeded down the hallway and into her room. As soon as the door slid shut behind her, Raven collapsed to her floor, head in her hands. Now that she was in her own company, there was no need for her to contain her feelings. She knew that any attempt to destroy Trigon when he came to Earth would be hopeless. He was already so powerful. He actually came _through _Raven to Earth. Before, he could only use Slade as a pawn to contact her, and had to use his words to convince Raven to comply. Now, she feared what he could do if he no longer needed her cooperation. There were no tattoos to warn her of her fate, no cryptic prophecies, only brute, powerful force. Raven herself, was dangerous. She knew what she had to do, and she let a few tears fall at the thought, but only a few. She had to be strong if she was going to suffer the path to salvation.

* * *

Raven stood, looking over the view of her and Jason's secret place, wondering if she were ever going to see it again. As she took in her surroundings, a wistful smile appeared on her face as she recalled the memories. The thought of never seeing Jason's self-assured smile, his cocky aura, those gray eyes- Raven cut off that train of thought, not allowing herself to succumb to tears. She was going to get through this without embarrassing herself.

"You rang?" asked an all-too-familiar voice near her. Twisting around, Raven confronted Jason, burning the image of his dark hair, lean physique, and trusting eyes into her mind.

"Is something wrong, Angel?" asked Jason, taking a step forward. To compensate, Raven floated a step back. Jason stopped looking at her confusedly. "Angel, what is it? If it's about what happened earlier, you don't have to worry, I'm not scared. I know that wasn't you. Talk to me," said Jason, wishing Raven would put her hood down.

By Azar, Raven wanted to plunge herself into those strong arms and never leave, but she had to do this. Turning, Raven put on her best emotionless guise and stared at Jason through cold, steel eyes.

"We can't see each other anymore," she said calmly. Jason froze, not believing his ears.

"Wh-What?" he asked, shocked, eyes wide.

"It's over, Jason. It's been fun," replied Raven, looking almost bored.

"Angel, how can you say that? Look, I know you're scared but-" Jason had approached Raven faster than she could prepare, and had taken her hand in his. Raven yanked her hand back as if burned.

"It's over!" she cried angrily. "What part of that don't you understand?" Jason looked at her, unmasked fury and pain twisting his face into an expression Raven had never seen before. Jason looked at her, not able to comprehend what was happening. His angel was leaving him, he felt like he was being stabbed repeatedly, like with every word she spoke, she was tearing his heart out anew, and her? She didn't seem fazed in the slightest, glaring at him through hard, beautiful violet eyes. After a moment, Jason spoke.

"You know, for some reason, I thought you cared," he ground out, looking at her through agonised gray orbs.

"Really? For some reason, I thought you were smarter than that. Guess that was my mistake," said Raven coolly. Jason's features hardened.

"Yeah, I guess so," he said, fists clenched.

"Oh, please," Raven drawled, rolling her eyes. "Don't act like you thought this was serious. You're a criminal, X, and I'm a Titan. You're kidding yourself if you thought this could really happen. To tell you the truth, I didn't think it was going to last this long. But I knew I'd get bored eventually."

Jason swallowed. The pit he felt himself sinking into was stifling in its despair.

"You're right. In the end you're just a stuck-up, self-absorbed Titan. It wouldn't of lasted long. Sorry to have wasted your time," he said thickly. Stepping back, he pressed the X on his belt and teleported away.

Closing her eyes, Raven teleported to her room. Stepping onto her carpet, she ran to her bed and buried her head into her pillows, muffling her painful, body-racking sobs. She hated what she had done, but she knew she had to do it. She would not allow Trigon to use or hurt Jason, and she knew that if he hated her, then he wouldn't come near her, and he wouldn't get hurt. Hot tears coursed down her face faster as she thought of his face before he parted. Azar, did she hate herself. Jason didn't deserve that, from her of all people. Her only solace was that she was protecting him. It took every ounce of her will power she had to say those things she had said to Jason, even more to stomach the look on his face, and her own feelings. But if she died, it would be better if he hated the memory of Raven Roth.

Eventually, Raven eased into a sitting position, wiping her face. Floating to her bathroom, she erased all traces of tears and eradicated the puffiness from her eyes with a simple spell. She wasn't going to spend her last day with her friends looking like she had been crying. Exiting the bathroom, Raven made her way to the common room, wanting to create a few last memories with her family.

* * *

"Damn it!" cried Jason, kicking a body bag across the room. Ever since he had left Raven earlier that day, he felt out of control, and had immediately went to his gym, wanting to blow off some steam. Three hours later, it didn't seem to have an effect. Crashing to his knees, he held his head in his hands, pounding his fists against his head in an attempt to drive the sorceresses image from his mind. He was in such turmoil, he didn't know what to do with himself. He stayed there, crouched on all fours, panting, when the necklace she had given him slipped out from underneath his shirt. Feeling rage consume him, Jason grasped the necklace tightly in his hand, determined to throw it in the nearest ocean. But he found he just couldn't. He screwed his eyes shut, wishing profusely he was someone else, that he hadn't been stupid enough to consider a relationship with someone on the other side of the law. For the umpteenth time, a vision of Raven, her sensual curves, her soft smile, her gentle touch, invaded his mind, teasing and torturous. His vision blurred and Jason ground his teeth together.

"Argh!" he screamed, punching his fist through the wall, tears finally falling down his face.

"Damn it, damn it, damn it!"

* * *

Sitting with her friends, Raven put on a guise of contentment, feeling her stomach churning, and a sense of dread constantly hovering in her mind. She and her friends were currently at their favorite pizza place, stuffing their faces to their hearts content.

"Exquisitely delicious!" exclaimed Starfire, squeezing a ton of mustard in her mouth before taking a large bite of her pickles, ice cream, and bananas pizza. Cyborg and Beast Boy had engaged in a very loud argument over who won their video game match before they left, and Robin was leisurely eating his slice of pepperoni, enjoying his break. Robin glanced at Raven.

"Hey, Raven. You haven't touched your pizza," he noted, looking over at the four slices of cheese.

"Not hungry," she monotoned.

"Friends, on such a glorious afternoon, let us enjoy the moving pictures and perhaps eat the popped corn!" proposed Starfire, all happiness with her mustard drizzled chin. Robin smiled.

"Here, Star. You've got a little mustard on you chin," said Robin, leaning over and wiping the mustard off with a napkin, finger linger a moment on her skin. Starfire giggled and looked down. Raven noticed all this and hoped their was hope yet for them. It eased her mind to think that Starfire and Robin may give their relationship another chance; It just seemed right.

"I think that's a great idea," put in Raven. Her friends all paused and looked at her. Raven had agreed to do something social, and it wasn't sarcastic?

"..What?" asked Raven.

"Uh, yeah, okay, Star," said Robin. "We'll pick up a movie on the way back to the Tower. Raven, can I talk to you for a minute?" Nodding Raven stood and followed Robin to the balcony of the building, hearing her friends resuming their conversation behind her.

"Look, Raven, I know what you're doing," said Robin, looking her in the eyes. Raven's heart froze. There's no way he could know what she was planning. Not yet, anyways.

"What do you mean?" asked Raven in normal tones.

"This isn't going to be our last day. We will stop Trigon. So don't try to act extra-nice to make us happy. Just be yourself and trust that we're here for you."

Raven barely withheld a sigh of relief. "Of course," she said. "You're right. But if you don't mind, I'd still like to see that movie." Robin smiled.

"Fine by me."

* * *

Three movies, a handful of popcorn, and a cup of tea later, Raven reluctantly entered her room, everyone else already to her desk, Raven pulled out four sheets of paper and wrote a different message upon each. After doing so, she folded the papers and put them in individual envelopes. These in hand, Raven left her room. Walking by each of her comrades rooms, she placed each directly in front of their respective doors. Shedding a tear or two in the process.

Re-entering her room, Raven made a pentagram upon her carpeted floor. Inscribing it with the traditional symbols, she took a step back and observed her work. Deeming it satisfactory, she knew only one thing would turn it into a portal. Walking over to her chest she pulled out Azar's last gift to her: An Azarathian ceremonial knife. Without giving herself time to think of it, Raven sliced her wrist and walked around the pentagram, allowing her blood to trace the chalk drawing she had just made. Once she finished, the floor glowed white, green, black, and finally, red. Placing a palm against her wound, she whispered her mantra and healed it, not wanting to leak fresh blood in the different dimension. Standing in the middle of the portal Raven chanted the words of entrance:

_"Etralan Otrasus Sionasay!" _Without preamble, Raven sunk through the floor. For a moment, Raven was only aware of one thing: Falling. It seemed as if she would descend forever until suddenly, red earth loomed in on her, and she floated just before hitting the ground. Lightly, Raven placed her feet upon the familiar ground. Cries of endless despair and pain invaded her ears, but she had grown immune to such sounds of distress. Walking swiftly, Raven encountered a tall castle and, upon reaching the tall, ornately decorated doors, was confronted by guards.

Pulling her hood back, Raven glared at the two demons with her four red eyes.

_"Shakasem rentia," _Raven commanded. The two demons immediately moved aside and opened the doors, recognising the demand for entrance and the language used only by the Royals.

Raven walked down the familiar hallways until she found herself in front of a door black as night. Taking a breath, Raven pushed open the door and strode in, stopping not three paces from the man sitting on the throne, now sitting up in interest at his new guest.

"Hello, Father. Another tedious day in Hell, I see."

**

* * *

**

**Yay! Chapter 10! I'm a little sad because this story is getting close to it's end. But I am working on a RaeXSpeedy fic (So go read it!), and maybe I'll do another RaeXRed fanfic. Maybe. In any case, I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter. I predict I'm about to get a lot of flames for the Rae-Jason split. -___-" Haha. I know, I'm terrible. R&R if you want to know how it ends! **

**-ASRC**

**P.S.- If you want to support my writing, then please go to fiction press . c o m and R&R some of my stories there. It would mean the world to me! Maybe even a one-shot of your request? **


	11. Chapter 11

**I am happy to present everyone with the very epic, mind-boggling, and satisfying Chapter 11 to A Touch That Burns. **

**-ASRC**

**

* * *

**

Jason walked away from the old warehouses of an abandoned pier, and paused near the edge of the dock, taking a moment to look out on the water. He had just concluded a deal with one of his clients and was wearing his suit, mask and all. While Jason knew he should of felt happy with the six-figure sum he could expect mailed to him, he found he couldn't care less. Thinking over it, he realised it had been awhile since he had last stolen something. The nice rock he had just pawned off had been stashed at his home for some time, and today had been the day for his client to collect. As he continued to look at the expanse of water, the image of a certain Titan invaded his mind, her normally expressionless eyes bright and wide when their violet depths took in the view from a cliff only the two of them knew of...

That was why Jason hadn't stolen for a long time. If he did that, then the Titans would have to come stop him, and that would mean facing Raven. Jason wasn't too sure he could handle that. To see her eyes looking at him coldly, finding him botherful, contemptuous, when not too long ago he would of staked his life that they held love. Feeling his heart squeeze, he sighed.

Suddenly, Jason's muscles froze, and without preamble, he dived to his left, barely missing a birdarang. Performing a flip back to his feet, nimble and graceful, he took in the sight of the Teen Titans. Eyes widening behind the mask, Jason tried not to panic. But as he did a head count, he only found four Titans. Four, very angry Titans, may he add. Where was-

"Where's Raven?" Robin snarled.

Jason felt cold.

* * *

"Useless, absolutely useless" murmured Arella, furious. She stormed through the streets of Azarath, hood up so that no one could witness her anger, and headed for her home. Frustration practically devoured her, and she wanted to shake something. For days now, she had been trying her hardest to get answers from every text and scroll Azarath had to offer, and she was partially frustrated with herself for not coming up with any answers for her daughter. What made her in the state he was currently in, however, was not her own failure. No, what she was dwelling on was the complete and utter incompetence of the monks. She had informed them of Raven's predicament, and did not foresee the reaction it would invoke. That is, if that could be classified as a reaction at all. The memory burned in her head.

_Arella, finally making it to the temple, entered swiftly. Six monks sat in a line, all meditating. Stopping before them, Arella's soft voice ripped through the silence._

_'I apologise for the interuption,' started Arella, bowing, instantly grasping the attention of all present. 'But I'm afraid I have grave news. I have come to seek your wisdom.'_

_'Child,' said one of the monks, taking her in with old, shrewd eyes. 'Speak.'_

_Arella took a breath. 'My daughter has contacted me.' She noted the pinched expressions that took over the monks faces at the mention of Raven. Not many people of Azarath had liked her. Arella chose to ignore it- for now._

_'It would seem Trigon is attempting to come to Earth. This time, he has tried possession of her body, and almost succeeded. I seek your guidance. How can this threat finally be defeated?' _

_After a pause and an exchanging of looks, one of the monks replied._

_'This threat can not be defeated,' he said measuredly. 'It is beyond our grasp. Any attempt would be foolish and could only result in the death of our people.'_

_Arella found herself at a loss for words. How could they just abandon Raven to this problem? Where they going to sit here in this temple and meditate while her daughter suffered and Trigon brought Earth to its knees? Staring at them, Arella felt disgusted at their cowardly behavior. These were the leaders of her home? _

_'There must be some way,' she said. 'We must try.'_

_'Impossible,' said one of the monks. 'No one can hope to face on a demon and his spawn and expect a good outcome. What will happen will happen. Your daughter has overcome Scath once, perhaps she will surprise us again.'_

_'And if she doesn't?' asked Arella angrily. _

_'Then she will be no more or less than we expected; A pawn in Trigon's game.'_

_'So you're telling me you would abandon one of your own to such a fate?' _

_'She may have lived here, but the half-breed has never been one of us,' replied one of the monks coldly. _

_Eyes blazing, Arella held back a strongly worded and very earthly retort, and turned sharply on her heel, feeling the heavy gazes of the monks on her all the while. Right before she reached the exit, she paused and faced all of the monks with a hard glare._

_'You say she is not one of us, but she has gone through much to keep us safe. The way you have acted today has sickened me. Azar treated Raven how she deserved, and it is a wonder that someone so great could of entrusted you old fools to the ruling of her planet,' Arella said. Swiftly turning, Arella proceeded away from the temple, eyes blazing fury._

Rubbing her temples, Arella took a deep, calming breath. Pointless anger would not help her or her daughter right now.

Entering her home, Arella immediately went to her balcony, staring into the distance. There had to be some way she could help! With an exasperated sigh, Arella went back into her house and to her room, where she gathered a few choice items. Taking them, Arella sprinkled a fine, white powder in a square covering four feet. In each corner she placed items that were hers from Earth. A ribbon, a sea shell, the shirt she had been wearing when she first came to Azarath, and a picture of her brother inside a locket. Standing back, she deemed her work acceptable. Retrieving a text on teleportation, she said what she needed to.

"Earth is my destination.

My daughter, my salvation.

It is she who I seek.

There, my journey will be complete.

As our searchings have been misplaced,

Take me there with much haste!" cried Arella, arms raised. The square seemed to shiver, and then it glowed. Much like a hologram, the square seemed to project a copy of itself which rose to the ceiling. As soon as it reached that height, light shot above and below it, and Arella was face with a large, glowing white pillar. Steeling herself, Arella stepped forward into the human world.

* * *

"What do you mean, where's Raven? She's missing?" Oh, how Jason wished he didn't care. Robin glared.

"Don't toy with us X!"

"Yeah, dude," said Beast Boy, shockingly grim.

"Just tell us where she is, and no one gets hurt," said Cyborg, aiming his cannon. Jason looked around anxiously, holding his hands up.

"I don't have her! I haven't kidnapped her, and I don't know where she is," he said, hoping they believed him.

For a moment, there was just the Titans, glaring at Red-X, and Jason, pleading from his eyes. After a moment, Starfire powered down, sinking slowly to the ground. She approached Robin, who kept his eyes glued on Red-X.

"Robin, I do believe the Red-X is telling the truth. Before, he told us of when he had Raven. I believe he would of repeated the same act if he were to take her again." Robin still didn't look at her, but did retract his staff. Cyborg lowered his arm and Beast Boy morphed from his previous form of a cheetah to his original spiky-eared body. Internally, Robin swore. Things would be easier if Raven were here to sense if he was telling the truth or not.

Seeing that he was safe from attack at the moment, Jason lowered his hands. He couldn't keep back the question that was suddenly aching to burst from his lips.

"What happened?" he asked worriedly. He couldn't help it. He still cared for her so much. Robin raised his eyes in disbelief and loathing.

"Why do you care?" he asked scathingly. Jason balled up his fists in an attempt to contain his anger.

"Why don't you swallow your asshole act for one fucking second and tell me what the hell happened to Raven?!" he yelled. All of the Titans, excluding one Tamaran, eyed Red X with surprise. Where did _that_ come from?

"Robin," said Starfire. "We can trust the Red-X." Robin, as well as the rest of the Titans, turned incredulous eyes on Starfire, who suddenly looked sheepish.

"Star, this is Red X we're talking about. Why should we trust him?" asked Robin. Starfire opened her mouth, about to concoct a very poor lie, when Jason interrupted her.

"Because I love her," said Jason grimly.

"You _what_?!" cried Cyborg. "Oh, no. _Hell,_ no!"

"Dude!" exclaimed Beast Boy, tripping over his own feet in shock.

"What?" asked Robin blankly. It was now that Starfire floated in front of her friends, attracting their gaze from the seemingly crazy thief.

"I am afraid me and Friend Raven have not been completely honest with you," said the Tamaran guiltily.

"What do you mean, Starfire?" asked Robin.

"It means," said a rapidly approaching synthesized voice. "That me and Raven had been going out for a while. And apparently your orange friend here knew about it," said Jason, casting Starfire a look. She nodded her head in affirmation.

"Is this true, Star?" aske Robin. Once again, Starfire nodded. Jason became impatient.

"What happened to Raven?" he said, enunciating each word. Starfire took the initiative.

"We all awakened to letters placed outside our doors, and when we read them, they all stated that she was leaving and would not be coming back and that we should enjoy our lives." The last part was said sadly, and all of the Titans mood changed slightly.

"We assumed that you had taken her, and came here in pursuit, but it would seem you do not posses her," said the Tamaran.

"Just what-" was as far as Robin got before a blinding light assaulted their eyes, even the masked ones, and they all let out cries of complaint and shielded their faces. As the light dissipated, they gazed at the strange new-comer in surprise.

She had long, black hair, and was pale-skinned. She wore a white dress and a cloak. If not for the hair and eye color and the woman's age, everyone present would of thought her Raven. As if possesed, the woman's arms seemed to raise of their own accord, and with an exclamation of surprise, was pulled directly in front of Robin. Her arms fell back down, now hers to control, and she assessed Robin sharply.

"You are not my daughter."

* * *

Raven sat at her fathers right hand, eyes closed. She found that when her eyes were closed, it was easier for her to imagine herself somewhere other than the living hell she found herself enduring. In her imaginings, her friends were there, happy and healthy, not a worry or care in the world. She hung out with them more and they didn't have to worry about anything like mortality or sorrow. In this world, Jason was there. He made her laugh, they talked and kissed and caressed, and he showed her everything he had to give her. In this world, they loved each other happily, freely.

In this world of her imaginings she was not Scath's daughter.

"Daughter," said a deep voice beside her. Opening her four red eyes, Raven was forced into the present. She took in the large palace thrown room, her long flowing dress of deepest crimson, and her violet hair that trailed to her wrists in her lap. Turning her head slightly, she met the four-eyed gaze of Trigon.

"Yes, father?" she asked monotonously. Trigon smiled at his daughter. When she had first came, he had been quite surprised. Which was quite the feat. Scath was not usually one to be surprised, but what else could one expect from Satan's own daughter? She had offered him a proposition. If she were to return to Hell, he would have to wait until she were dead before attempting another entrance into earth. Thoroughly impressed, Trigon had accepted. After a few rituals and incantations, his daughter was a full-fledged demon. As he looked at her, he thought that her demon side agreed with her. He knew that it wouldn't be long before she realised what greatness could be had if she forgot all of her pointless past experiences and useless friends. Only then could she truly become all that he wanted out of her. Well, he had a lifetime to do so. He could finally have his daughter, and transform her into a demon worth his claiming.

"This demon hybrid has been caught trying to unsurp my rule," he said casting the kneeling, winged demon a glance. The demon looked pretty bad, when Raven finally glanced at him. His wings were torn and bloodied, attire ripped, and many gashes covered his body. That was one thing about demons. When they hit, they never bruised. Only created wounds. Demons craved blood and blood-letting. The kneeling demon shuddered when Trigon's gaze landed on him.

"What do you think should be done to him?" asked Scath, eyeing his daughter calculatingly. After meeting her father's gaze quickly, she turned back to the terrified demon.

"I think anything less than death would be inappropriate," she relied coolly. Trigon smiled.

"I was thinking along the same lines. But a quick death would be too generous, don't you agree?" asked Scath, running a finger along his chin.

"Yes, father."

"I believe the pit should satisfy your suggestion quite nicely," he said musingly. The demon kneeling looked up eyes wide and expression one of pure dread.

"Yes, father." The pit was a metal sphere buried in the middle of a plaza near the palace. Prisoners were often placed in there. It was one of Hell's centers for amusement. When placed in the pit, spikes covered it's interior, and a clear plate of glass would be placed over it. Whenever the person inside breathed, the glass would sink. It provided sufficient entertainment, depending on how shallowly the prisoner breathed.

As the before mentioned prisoner was hauled away, his cries of outrage and misery growing fainter, Raven fought hard to keep from crying. While she truly hated this place, it was the only thing she could do. At least by holding Scath to his promise, she could at least ensure her friends could live happy, Scath-less lives. Raven winced when shifting her arm caused one of her fresh wounds to pull. The transformation had been painful. Thinking of the many other transformation she would have to endure, the brandings and carving she would possess on her body-

Raven closed her eyes.

* * *

"Who are you and where is my daughter?" demanded Arella.

"Uh, I'm Robin," said the Boy Wonder, clearly out of his element. He'd never dealt with an angry mother before.

"Raven's missing," said Jason. Arella turned toward him, eyes worried.

"Missing?" she asked. She frowned, turning back to Robin. "If my transportation spell didn't work, then I'm fairly certain I know where your friends is." Everyone brightened slightly. "But first, I need to ask a question," she said, addressing Robin.

"If Raven's not in this dimension, then at the very least, it should of brought me to her room, as that is one place where her physical being has interacted the most. That would be normal, because the pull would be strong. But what is it about you that brought me here instead?"

Robin looked confused. He had no idea-Wait!

"I think it's because me and Raven share a bond," said Robin. Arella arched a brow.

"Oh?" Robin looked nervous. Something about her expression told him he should be careful. She was Raven's mother after all.

"Well, anyways," said Arella, eyeing the group of teens around her. "I wish to be brought to Raven's room. It will be essential in finding her."

"We've already search-" started Robin, before he received a glare that made him gulp. So _that's _where Raven got it. "It's this way," he said, leading. But he quickly snapped to attention when he saw Red-X start to go with them.

"What do you think you're doing?" asked Robin. Even thought Jason wore a mask, it was apparent to everyone that he was rolling his eyes.

"I'm going to find Raven," he said. Robin's eyes narrowed. He started to say something but was interrupted.

"I won't help you unless he comes with," said Arella, recognising the man her daughter had been infatuated with. Looking like a puppy that just received a scolding, Robin turned and grudgingly led the way. As Jason began to walk, Arella fell into step beside him.

"Do you love her?" she asked quietly. Jason started. He sighed heavily, feeling like a lost cause.

"Yes, I do. I just wished she felt the same." Arella smiled.

"She does, more than you know."

* * *

Arella entered her daughters dark room and looked around it's entirety, assessing. Everything was neatly put away. The bed was made, and their was no sign of any kind of incantation or spell. Frowning Arella walked into the middle of the room. The others stayed just by the door, allowing her room. Lowering herself, she placed a hand on the carpeted floor.

"Reveal yourself," she said lowly. There was a sound that was something between a pop and a swish and a large, crude symbol suddenly appeared. It was a pentagram of some sort. Burned out candles lay near it, and a darker substance went around the symbol as well. As Jason stepped closer to it, he felt his heart stop when he saw an object that glinted by the light of the window: A bloodied knife. Looking at the ground, he realised his angel's blood outlined the symbol. He closed his eyes.

_'What have you been up to, Angel?'_ he asked silently.

"What is this?" asked Robin. Arella's lips turned into a stiff line.

"It would seem my daughter has gone to see her father in Hell."

"What?!" chorused the Titans in unison.

"You may not of known this, but Trigon has always wanted his only daughter to reign in Hell with him. I believe that Raven has used this to her advantage. By going to her father's realm, she has ensured that his return to Earth will be prolonged."

"How could she do this?" cried Robin.

"Rae knows we wouldn't want this," said Cyborg.

"Which is exactly why she did it," said Arella simply. She shook her head. "My daughter is entirely too selfless. It's a wonder she is with a mother like me.." Arella trailed off.

Suddenly, Jason emerged from his shadowed position and approached Arella.

"Can you take me there?" he asked. Arella looked at him wide-eyed.

"If you're taking him, then we're going too," said Robin. The rest of the Titans looked determined. Arella found herself shocked.

"You're telling me you'd endure Hell to get Raven?"

"That and worse," said Robin firmly.

"Life without Raven is Hell," said Jason. After looking at each teen, Arella nodded, seeing what she needed to see in their young faces.

"I can get you there, but I can not go with you. I would only prove to be a liability." Everyone nodded.

"Also, unless you succeed, you can not return. I do not have the power to return you from Trigon's world. Do you all understand?" she asked, making sure they understood the gravity of the situation.

"We're going," said Robin. Jason nodded.

"Okay. Please stand in the middle of the pentagram." Everyone moved as they were instructed.

_'There's already blood here, so I shouldn't have to do that,'_thought Arella. Closing her eyes, she held both hands away from her body.

"Etralan Otrasus Sionasay!"

When she opened her eyes, they were gone.

* * *

"AH!" yelled Raven in agony. She stood, hunched over, as dark figures circled her, chanting strange words. She stood in the middle of what seemed to be a ritual room, and she felt a horrible, excruciating pain explode just above her temples. Blood ran down her face and down her arms, constantly getting in her eyes. With a last screech, Raven collapsed to the ground, tentatively touching her new horns.

Looking up, she whimpered when two robed demons came forward, prepared to beat her until she caved into blood-lust. As one secured her arms from behind, another came forward with blade-tipped mallet in it's hands. Fear overcame her, but she was entirely too weak to try to escape. Besides, she would be breaking her deal if she did. She closed her eyes and waited for pain.

"Pause," said her fathers deep voice. Raven's eyes shot open in surprise, looking at Trigon, seated on a chair not far from her. A tiny, flying, fanged creature hovered in Trigon's ear, whispering. As it flew away, Trigon regarded his daughter.

"The Turning will have to wait. It would seem we have visitors." Raven felt the pressure released from behind her and she rubbed her wrists, absentmindedly licking her lips. Because she was focused on her arms, she did not see the subtle nod her father sent the man behind her. A sharp pain on her skull made her cry out, and she fell to the ground, unconscious. Trigon smiled.

"Can't have her getting in the way. If she were to see her friends, who knows how long that would set us back? You, take her to her room. Have someone clean her up and properly dressed. I will greet our guests."

* * *

As everyone picked themselves off the red dirt, then covered their ears. Howls and cries of never-ending suffering assaulted their minds. It was unbearable. Crashing to their knees, the Titans and Jason tried to block out the sound to no avail. Opening an eye, Jason saw a building that was very akin to a palace not too far away. Pulling the others up around him, he pointed.

"There!" he shouted. Criminal and heroes ran. As they reached the doors, Starfire used all the strength she could muster and pushed the heavy doors aside. In, all the Titans crashed, and she forcefully closed the door behind her with a grunt.

They group allowed themselves a moment of relief before taking in their surroundings.

"Where are we?" asked Starfire, floating cautiously. Rather than answer, Jason walked forward. HE found it odd that they hadn't run into any demons or ghouls or whatever else yet. This was Hell after all. After a few exchanged glances, the Titans followed.

"Dude, do you know where you're going?" asked Beast Boy.

"Oh, yeah," said Jason, sarcasm evident in his voice. "I know this place like the back of my hand."

"Whatever, dude. But I don't think it's a good idea to just walk around if you don't even know where you're going."

"If we don't move, then we wont find Raven," he said grimly. Beast Boy shrugged back at his friends. There was no reasoning with this guy. Turning down a hallway, the group encountered the largest and most foreboding door they had ever witnessed. Cyborg gave a whistle.

"If Trigon's anywhere, it'd be in her," said Jason. Without hesitation, he lifted his hands and pushed. As the group entered into the expansive thrown room, they saw something that made them freeze in their steps. Over a hundred demon warriors stood waiting, eyes glinting with repressed motion as they took in their newest distraction.

"Welcome to the end of your meaningless existences," said Trigon from his thrown, an amused smirk on his face.

* * *

"Ugh," Raven groaned, sitting up. "What happened last night?" she asked half-jokingly. Then her hand encountered one of her horns and she sobered. That's right, she had just grown her horns when her dad had said something about visitors, and then she was knocked out. As Raven wondered what kind of visitors could make Trigon stop her Turning and knock her out, she felt foreboding. Suddenly, she knew she had to find out who these visitors were.

Slowly, she slipped out of her bed and gasped. When she stood up, she could see her reflection in the mirror across the room. Raven had always taken great care not to see herself, and now she was facing herself head-on. She saw a dangerous, scary woman with four, ruby-red eyes in a simple dark gown. The chakra on her forehead matched that of Raven's and her violet hair fell straight to her knees. Her horns were black as night, protruding from a face that looked both evil and beautiful.

She looked like a demon.

Raven felt a sharp grief overcome her and she covered her four eyes with her hands, crying. How she ached for her old life. What she would give to hear one of Beast Boy's terrible jokes, endure one of Starfire's bone-crushing hugs, get extra training hours from Robin, help Cyborg with his car.

Kiss Jason one last time.

Taking a shuddering breath, Raven tightened her hands into fists until her nails drew blood. She would not succumb to depression. This was her decision, and she would live with it. Taking shaky breaths to calm herself, she emerged from her chamber. Surprisingly, there were no guards or servants awaiting her. Silent alarms sounding off in her head, Raven made her way to the thrown room. What she overheard made her heart almost explode out of it's chest.

"Where's Raven?" came Jason's unmistakable voice. Without thinking, Raven entered the room through a door to the right of the thrown and turned ashen at what she saw. Demon after demon stood ready to devour human flesh as they stared at her friends. Turning to Trigon, she felt herself become enraged.

"What is this?" she demanded. Trigon looked unhappy.

"What do you mean, daughter?" Raven ground her teeth.

"Why are my friends here and why are you trying to kill them?" she asked with deadly calm.

"Why indeed? Perhaps you should ask them," said Trigon, motioning towards the group. Instinctively, Raven turned and wished she hadn't. The last thing she wanted was for her friends to see her like this.

"Raven?" asked Beast Boy, ears down. Cyborg wore a sorrowful expression while Robin and Starfire stared.

"Raven!" said Jason, eyes wide behind the mask. Raven flinched as if his voice hurt her. Rather than acknowledge them, she looked at her father.

"If you have no intention of hurting them, tell these creatures to leave," demanded Raven. With a careless gesture by Trigon, all of the demons disappeared before their eyes. Raven sighed.

"Raven," said Jason, taking a step forward. "We came for you." Raven opened her mouth, but Trigon answered instead.

"I'm afraid my daughter is not going anywhere. She is to stay here, with me," he said, motioning with his finger, which pulled Raven forward and directly next to his thrown. Everyone looked crushed as Raven looked down at the ground, eyes sad and unable to meet their gazes.

"Raven," said Jason, taking another step forward.

"Which means," said Trigon. "That she has no use for any of you." Before anyone could react, the Titans and Jason were suddenly floating. As soon as this strange equilibrium was noticed, a shocking, powerful pain swept through all of them. Torturous cries filled the room.

"Stop!" cried Raven, eyes leaking. With a satisfied smirk, Trigon released them. Raven, still crying ran to her friends. As she knelt before Jason, she lovingly placed a hand against his masked cheek. She closed her four eyes in grief. Groans elicited from many of her friends, but they only moved as much as a twitch or two, the pain was so awful.

"How could you do this?!" cried Raven, staring her father in the face.

"Hmph," said Trigon. "If you are to stay here, you are to do as _I _wish. It would seem you are very attached to these mortals. My daughter will not associate with scum such as them. It would be best if they were gone." Then, to Raven's horror, Jason was swiftly lifted away from Raven and up above in the center of the room. Holding his hand palm up, a red spear appeared in Trigon's hands. The other Titans looked up, pain etched on their faces, unable to do anything. Beneath the mask, Jason looked into the eyes of death.

Trigon let the spear fly.

_**"NO!"**_

Things seemed to slow down then. A powerful forced issued out of Raven, brighter than white, absolute in it's pureness. A demented scream of agony echoed throughout the room. Raven felt herself being lifted. Her friends watched as the spear dissinetgrated in the light and Jason was lowered to the ground. They all witnessed her cries of pain when her horns grew back into her skull, her eyes became two glowing ones, and her deep red gown turned pure white.

Out of all these changes, the most astonishing were the grey wings that unfurled and extended proudly away from her body. Still she screamed and the powerful waves of light pressed on all of them, almost suffocating. Standing up, the group of Titans and the thief all tried to make their way to Raven. Raven, a sweet sort of agony consuming her, didn't see anything past the tears in her eyes, and the changes of her body.

Suddenly, Raven folded her wings around herself. The light retracted slightly, and the Titans and Jason could see her clearly. Slowly unfurling her wings from their previous cocoon, Raven lowered herself to the ground. Her friends watched her a moment, amazed. As she looked at them each in turn, they could not suppress a shudder. Her glowing white eyes, her violet hair long and whipping around her, her wings, her white dress-

_'She is my Angel,' _thought Jason.

Quick as a bullet, Raven's arms shot out from her, straight in front of her, and everyone watched, wide-eyed as she said incomprehensible words. Everything glowed white, Raven, Jason, and the Titans disappeared from the room.

The thrown was empty.

* * *

Falling. That was what Jason was doing right now.

Seeing cemented ground loom towards him, Jason swore and reached out his hands, rolling into a ball. As soon as he righted himself, Jason took in his surroundings. He was in an alley, and when he noted the people near the entrance of the alley, he felt the need to change. Looking around, he saw a box of clothes that was meant to go to a thrift store. Making quick use of the convenience, Jason took off the costume and mask, donning clothes more acceptable in society. As he left the alley, suit in a backpack he found, his mind buzzed with questions.

_'Where am I? Where's Raven? Why isn't everybody here? Where the hell am I?!' _

There was a shout of 'watch out' and Jason reflexively caught a soccer ball that had been on a collision course with his head.

"Sorry," said someone only a few years younger than him. "Guess I don't know my own strength."

Jason took in the curly brown hair, that unmistakable face, the happy eyes, the same color as his own..

"Jason?!" asked the boy, eyes wide with shock.

"Jared!" cried Jason gathering his brother in his arms. Tears fell down both boys faces. Jason saw the sign of the building his brother had just vacated: Arlington Orphanage.

_'Thank you, Raven.'_

* * *

"Woah!" shouted Beast Boy, falling onto the floor of the Titans Tower common room.

"Yeek!" cried Starfire, falling on top of him. Beast Boy let out his breath.

"Star! You're killing me!"

"Oh, I do apologise!" exclaimed Starfire, quickly righting herself. He barely had time to enjoy the lack of weight before Robin and Cyborg quickly replaced it.

"OW!" yelled Beast Boy.

"Dude! That's my ear your yelling in!" said Cyborg.

"And those are my ribs your breaking!!" cried Beast Boy. The two boys righted themselves and hauled an aching and bruised Beast Boy to his feet.

Out of nowhere, Raven, still white and long haired, with normal eyes, faced through the floor. With a corus of 'Raven!', the before mentioned sorceress found herself experiencing the mother of all group hugs. Everyone was talking at once.

"Raven, you were so cool!"

"Yeah, you totally showed Trigon who's boss!"

"It's good to have you back, Raven!"

"Oh, it is most joyous to receive you whole and healthy, Friend Raven!" This went on for a few more minutes, and Raven couldn't find it in her to stop them. They had just survived Hell, literally. Who was she to disrupt their fun? Even through all the noise, a single measured voice carried above it all.

"Raven?" Everyone pulled apart and allowed Raven to see her mother.

"Arella!" she cried, running to her. The two women shared an embrace, and the Titans exchanged glances, happy. They had their girl back, and that was all that mattered. Separating, the two women laughed at the others crying face.

"You did wonderful," said Arella. Tears of joy streamed down Raven's face and she bowed her head.

It was good to be home.

* * *

**Wow. Can you say 'longest chapter ever?' Haha. I hope everyone enjoyed it, Please R&R for your tired author!**

**-ASRC**


	12. Chapter 12

**Finally, I present you with the final chapter to A Touch That Burns. Thank you all for supporting my story from the very beginning. I hope you find this ending very satisfying. I must warn- Lemon ahead.**

**-ASRC**

**

* * *

**

With a groan, Raven collapsed on her bed, thoroughly exhausted. Arching her back muscles slightly, she pivoted one of her wings near her, and rubbed it soothingly. As she looked at the rich, gray plumage, she remembered how she obtained them. Being in Hell with her father, forced to become a demon, turning white and growing wings-

That had all been more than a month ago. During her first week back, her friends had almost been stifling in their attention. They just couldn't get enough of her. She humored them for the most part. With Starfire, she shopped more than she usually would, and even played a video game with Beast Boy. Cyborg and Robin were easier to hang out with. She enjoyed helping Cyborg with the T-car and Robin was always up for a game of chess. For a while, her friends were constantly giddy, happy that their lives were back to normal and that they had their sorceress back. Raven became used to unexpected hugs.

Her mom had left to talk to the family she had left behind, and Raven had wished her luck, wondering if she'd meet any grandparents, cousins or nephews. Thinking back, Raven knew she would never have to worry about Scath again. For the king of Hell to abandon his thrown, she knew he was beyond damaged.

Stretching her arms and wings, Raven sighed. While all of this prosperity, she hated herself for still feeling sad. She could never keep her thoughts from Jason too long. She hoped he was happy now. During her moment of what she could only explain as enlightenment, she had found Jason's brother, and sent him there without a second thought. By now, he should be very happy.

She moved and stared out of her window, twirling a long strand of violet hair in her fingers. Her friends had forbade she cut it. Especially Starfire. She couldn't help but feel different. Her leotard and cloak were white as well. With the wings and long hair, she often found herself compared to an angel, and the reminder only prodded a wound best left untouched.

Raven was startled out of her reverie by a knock at the door. Walking over, Raven cracked the door to see a smiling Tamaran.

"Oh, Friend Raven, it was my hope that we could do the hanging out today? Would you mind accompanying me to the opening of the new bookstore?" asked Starfire gleefully. Bookstore? That sounded promising.

"Yeah, Star," said Raven, giving a friendly smile. "Just let me change."

* * *

Thirty minutes later, Rachel and Sarah were walking the streets of Jump City, enjoying a nice summer day. They talked of this and that. Raven noted with satisfaction Starfire's tinted cheeks whenever Robin was mentioned. Currently, the two were going steady.

As the two walked the crowded sidewalk, Raven felt gladdened that her large, grey wings were retractable. She'd never be able to do anything social, otherwise. Finally, Starfire stopped outside a large, two-story house that Raven had never seen before. Raven looked at Starfire confusedly.

"What is this?" Starfire smiled. "Trust me, Friend Raven, you will enjoy this." Starfire practically skipped up the stairs to the house and rang the doorbell. Starfire giggled. Raven looked at her friends with equal parts suspiscion and worry. What was she up to?

Footsteps were heard on the other side of the door, and after a pause, the door swung open.

Raven gasped, eyes wide.

"Nice to see you too, Angel," said Jason warmly. Instantly, Raven and Jason were in each others arms, holding each other close. And for some inexplicable reason, Raven was crying.

"Ssh, ssh," soothed Jason, cradling her head in his hands. Starfire crept away, satisfied. Finally, her friends could be happy. Raven looked into his face and placed her hands on his cheeks.

"Jason, Jason," she said, crying and smiling. Jason smiled back.

"Angel, Angel." Raven let out a breathless laugh. Seeing that smile caused a surge of joy to spread throughout Jason. Swiftly, he made short work of claiming her lips. Raven kissed back just as intensely, not wanting to let go for a single second. After a moment, the two split for much needed air.

"Would you..like to..come in?" asked Jason, breathless. Raven chuckled in response. Suddenly, Jason picked Raven up bridle style, kissed her, and entered the house, kicking the door shut. Raven was by no means complaining. This is what she had wanted for so long. After thinking she'd never feel his touch, never see his gray eyes, this was very welcome.

Jason immediately headed for his sofa, and eased Raven onto it, laying himself on top of it. Throwing her arms around him, Raven smiled, perfectly happy.

"I'm sorry I couldn't see you sooner, Angel," said Jason. "It takes alot, adopting your own brother." Suddenly, he looked very serious, and the look in his eyes made Raven's heart turn over. "I can't even begin to thank you for that."

Raven blushed. "I don-"

"Don't, Angel," Jason cut in. "Don't say anything the least bit humble or modest. What you did for me was the most amazing thing in the world and I will always love you for it." He lowered himself until his lips barely grazed her lips and his eyes stared deeply into hers.

"I love you, Angel." Raven felt the color spread to her cheeks, and a bright elation consumed her.

"I love you to, Jason," she relied quietly, smiling. Jason gave a grin that would make the Cheshire cat proud and crashed his lips passionately to hers. Raven's lips parted in a sigh, and Jason took advantage, gaining full access. His hand slipped underneath her shirt and he cupped her breast. Raven's breathing hitched against his mouth. Jason quickly threw her shirt over her head discarded her bra. Rubbing one nub with his thumb, he used his mouth and licked around her nipple. Raven moaned. Her concealing spell faded away. Her hair and eyes change from black to violet, and her skin turned its normal grey color.

Returning to Raven's mouth, Jason kissed her hard, and Raven's arms clung to him. Raven felt herself being lifted and could care less as Jason's lips continued their assault. She gave a gasp of surprise when she felt herself fall and bounce on a large bed. Looking around, her heart practically jumped into her throat when she saw Jason leaning towards her, eyes dark with desire. Jason swooped on top of her and kissed her deeply. Raven's hands went under Jason's shirt and she pulled it up and off, thrilling in the feel of their bare chests pressed close.

Jason lowered his hand and quickly undid the zipper to her pants. Quick as a flash, they were sent to the ground and Raven lay there in only her panties. It was then Jason did something Raven never expected. As he lowered his mouth to her breast his hand slipped under her underwear, cupping her womanhood. Then, he slipped in a finger into her moist center, rubbing against her clit.

"Ah!" cried Raven, feeling wonderful and tortured at the same time. Raven felt another spasm take her as he slipped another finger inside her. Jason felt as if he could get drunk on her moans and cries of pleasure. He continued to stroke her nub until her orgasm hit. When it did, Raven's eyes clouded and her breathing came hard. Jason crashed his lips to hers once again. He started when he felt Raven unzipping his pants. He pulled away and looked into her face.

"Are you sure?" he asked lowly. He didn't want to do anything his angel wasn't prepared for. He looked for signs of uncertainly, but only saw her euphoric smile. She nodded. Moving closer, she gripped his pants and pulled them down, boxers and all. His manhood stood erect and throbbing, waiting. Jason groaned when he felt Raven's petite fingers caressing him. He lifted her hands and she looked at him in confusion.

"I want this to last," he said. Raven smiled. Taking her back in his arms, Jason kissed her, pulling off her panties in the process. Raven shivered in anticipation when she felt him at her moist entrance, waiting. Pressing his lips hard against hers, Jason thrust. Raven gave a gasp and writhed, her innocence gone. Taking a deep breath, she wrapped her arms around Jason and began rocking her hips, pulling him in deeper. Jason drew in a sharp breath. Pulling out, he thrust back in to the hilt, feeling blissful. He continued to thrust in and out of her, each thrust hitting her g-spot dead on. Raven moaned and gasped, never wanting the pleasure to stop. Jason felt himself nearing his end and pistoned faster, making it last. With a final thrust, they came together, Jason landing heavily on top of Raven. Jason moved to pull out of her, but Raven's hands came around his shoulders. He looked at her in question.

"Just stay with me," she said. Jason smiled and kissed her. Raven smiled against his mouth and sighed contentedly. The two held the other, feeling blissful. Raven felt as if her life were perfect. She and Jason loved each other and they would be together for as long as they wanted. In the future, she could meet his brother, and his sister, all because she was free. She felt happy when she realised she now had a future with a man she knew she loved. She shivered when she felt him absentmindedly caress her. Weariness seemed to come across the two of them like a blanket. Jason pulled a blanket over the two of them. As Raven closed her eyes, a smile stayed on her lips.

When Raven awoke the next morning, she would find it was the first time in her life she didn't have a nightmare.

* * *

**Thanks again to everyone! Couldn't of done it without you! Please leave me feedback on my story. I had thought about ending the story at chapter 11, but I was sure a riot would arise. Thank you all for you support!**

**-ASRC**


End file.
